Vidas cruzadas
by SheilaStV
Summary: Cuatro vidas que cruzan sus caminos. Cuatro personas que se encuentran sin buscarse, y que terminaran siendo aquello que necesitan. Sessh/Rin Inu/Kag - Regalo de cumpleaños para Rinnu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Aviso especial:** Este short-fic (espero que sea corto) está dedicado, a Rinnu, mi baby girl favorita(?) con motivo especial por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero te guste esta pequeña historia.

 **Vidas cruzadas**

 _Cuatro vidas que cruzan sus caminos._

 _Cuatro personas que se encuentran sin buscarse, y que terminaran siendo aquello que necesitan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1**

Aquello era el colmo, después de 15 años siendo completamente independiente estaba de regreso en casa de sus padres. Era patético. Absurdo. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre adulto, de treinta y cuatro años, tuviese que regresar a vivir con sus padres? Ah, sí, porque se había lesionado la pierna mientras realizaba su rutina de paracaidismo.

Los accidentes pasaban, claro, pero a él nunca le habían sucedido. En los casi 8 años que tenía practicando paracaidismo nunca había sufrido el más mínimo rasguño. Ahora resultaba que por haber viajado con una inexperta había terminado lesionándose la pierna derecha, y debía guardar al menos seis semanas de reposo. Al no había terminado siendo una fractura y no necesito cirugía, sólo la pierna inmovilizada hasta que el musculo se recuperase. Luego un par de terapias y estaría bien.

Había desistido de la idea de permanecer en su pent-house cuando Sara se ofreció a acompañarlo permanentemente. No soportaba la idea de tenerla cerca, mucho menos cuando había sido ella la responsable de su accidente.

Y por eso había terminado regresando a casa de sus padres. Y a sólo una semana ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. Su hermano menor, quien estaba por terminar la universidad, se la pasaba en casa con un par de chicas, y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban gritando al no lograr ponerse de acuerdo.

El único lugar en el que había logrado obtener un poco de paz, había sido en la piscina, de modo que ahora estaba echado en una tumbona recibiendo los últimos rayos de sol.

Lo que más deseaba era que le quitasen pronto aquella maldita férula, y volver a su refugio, en solitario.

* * *

Rin suspiró mientras veía a sus compañeros de estudio pelear por enésima vez. A ella le hubiese preferido realizar el proyecto sola, pero el profesor había insistido en que debía realizarse en grupo, y para colmo, era él quien había dispuesto los grupos. De modo que había terminado trabajando con unos compañeros que muy poco conocía.

Habían optado por reunirse en casa de Inuyasha Taisho, ya que era el único que disponía de una casa amplia donde reunirse. Ella misma vivía en un conjunto residencial para estudiantes que quedaba cerca de la universidad, pero estaba lejos de tener espacio suficiente para llevar a dos compañeros.

Kagome Higurashi, su otra compañera, había descartado la idea de reunirse en su casa al instante. Vivía en un templo, y a su abuelo le molestaba ser interrumpido por algún alboroto.

Ella era la menor del grupo, con tan sólo veintidós años, y por poco era la menor en graduarse en la carrera. Kagome le llevaba tres años y por alguna razón había tenido que congelar la cerrera todo un año. Inuyasha, era todavía mayor, con casi veintinueve años, lo que se rumoreaba era que nunca se había tomado una carrera en serio y paso por varias en la universidad, hasta que su padre le advirtió que debía tomar una definitiva y terminarla, de lo contrario que se olvidará de la herencia. Era por eso que habían terminado los tres en una misma clase.

Aunque claramente se notaba la diferencia entre ellos. Inuyasha pertenecía a una familia adinerada y con gran influencia en el país; Kagome por su parte era de una familia de clase media, y lograba pagar sus estudios dado que su padre le enviaba dinero desde el extranjero; ella, contrariamente a sus compañeros, había logrado ingresar en la universidad por sus propios medios, era de un pequeño pueblo, y vivía sólo con su abuela, había entrado a la universidad por un programa de becas y se había mantenido con un promedio excelente.

Ahora cuando estaba tan cerca de terminar, temía que todo se viniera abajo por culpa de unos compañeros que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con algo tan simple como el tema.

Miró por la ventana panorámica y vio hacía la piscina, le pareció extraño ver a alguien en las tumbonas, en los días pasados no había visto a nadie. Se fijó un poco más en el hombre, y notó que llevaba una pierna con escayola. Dirigió su mirada hasta sus compañeros y al ver que seguían enfrascados en el ordenador lidiando por escoger un tema de la lista que les había enviado el profesor, decidió que podría salir un momento. Tomó la bandeja de limonada con un par de vasos y salió a la piscina.

Sintió la brisa del verano ligeramente. Se encaminó hasta donde estaba el hombre. No parecía ser muy mayor, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético, supuso entonces que se trataba del hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Hasta el momento no había logrado verlo más que en fotos familiares. Lo poco que sabia de él, por boca de Inuyasha, era que era muy despiadado y frívolo, déspota e indiferente.

Al haberse acercado lo suficiente se sentó con cuidado en una de las tumbonas desocupadas. El hombre parecía estar dormido y se dispuso a detallarlo. Tenía las cejas pobladas y su rostro estaba libre de vello. Su cabello negro era corto, y se apreciaban un par de canas en sus sienes. Era un hombre bastante atractivo.

—¿Planeas quedarte allí sentada? —Rin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz grave del hombre.

—Yo…

El hombre abrió los ojos y la observó despreciativamente. Ella se sintió extraña, nunca antes ninguna mirada de un hombre le había causado nada, pero él con una mirada gélida le hacía sentir acalorada. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Le traje limonada. Me supuse que querría un poco.

—No la quiero —le dijo descartando la idea y dirigió su vista a la piscina.

—La dejaré aquí, por si cambia de opinión —dejó la bandeja y los vasos sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la tumbona donde estaba el hombre.

Permaneció en silencio viendo el perfil del hombre. Su nombre era Sessh algo, no recordaba muy bien, Inuyasha lo mencionó sólo una vez.

Tenía un mentón fuerte, como el resto de su cuerpo. Vio la férula y se preguntó que le había sucedido, su curiosidad hacia mella pero se contuvo a realizarle alguna pregunta.

En sus veintidós años no se había sentido atraída hacia ningún hombre. Su objetivo era esforzarse, terminar sus estudios, tener una carrera y convertirse en una profesional. Los chicos no estaban en sus planes. Pero ciertamente era que tampoco le había gustado nadie. Los chicos de la universidad eran, pues, eran unos idiotas, y ella no toleraba a esos chicos.

—Mi nombre es Rin —anunció de pronto. El hombre volvió la vista hacia ella y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Aquellos ojos ámbar la hipnotizaron. Aunque ya había visto el mismo tono en Inuyasha, en ese hombre el efecto era completamente diferente. Era como si él la penetrase con la mirada.

Le afectaba, aunque no de mala manera.

—¿No deberías estar en el jardín de niños o algo? —le preguntó con indiferencia.

—No, estoy por terminar la carrera en la universidad —respondió tajante. Ya había recibido comentarios como aquel. Dada su rostro de niña muchos ni siquiera la tomaban en cuenta.

"Oh, pobre niña", "Eres sólo una nena" eran, por no decir mas, los comentarios que había recibido de las personas. Incluso en la empresa donde se encontraba realizando sus pasantías de último curso, no la tomaban realmente en cuenta porque decían que no era más que una chiquilla. ¡Era una mujer! Condenada sea su suerte.

—Así que estas en el grupo de estudio del inepto de mi hermano —habló el hombre con burla.

—No me molestare en negar que es un inepto —rodó los ojos al recordar la pelea que tenían sus compañeros dentro—. Por mucho hubiese preferido trabajar sola.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que contenerse de curvar los labios en una mueca de sonrisa. Aquella chica no se molestaba en ocultar lo que pensaba, y eso era algo digno de admirar.

Le sorprendió que tuviese la edad para estar ya terminando la carrera, pues parecía realmente joven.

Él mismo había terminado la carrera de ingeniería a los veintiún años, pero él siempre había parecido ser mayor, y eso se debía a su carácter y personalidad. Desde entonces había escalado profesionalmente, y había logrado obtener el cargo de vicepresidente en una empresa donde los méritos se ganaban por el esfuerzo y dedicación y no por el título o apellido.

Aunque su padre insistía en que comenzase a hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, él prefería crecer en otras áreas. Luego, en un par de años, cuando creyese haber aprendido lo suficiente tomaría el control de las empresas Taisho.

Volvió su atención a la chica sentada a su lado, y la vio con la mirada perdida en la piscina.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando en el proyecto?

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia la casa. Él hizo lo mismo. Vio a su hermano gesticular mientras hablaba, la otra muchacha que lo acompañaba movía las manos mientras le respondía.

—Cuando ellos logren ponerse de acuerdo en un tema para el proyecto, con gusto trabajaré.

—¿Por qué no sugieres tu alguno? —la chica lo vio con sus ojos almendrados.

—Porque ni siquiera se molestan en tomarme en cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón que no lo haría usted, supongo. Mi rostro de niña, todos creen que no soy capaz de aportar ideas significativas. Como si hubiese logrado ingresar en la universidad con ayuda de mami y papi.

La muchacha pareció arrepentirse por decir algo que no debía. Y se disculpó. Permanecieron otro rato en silencio, hasta que el teléfono de ella sonó.

—Debo irme. Disfrute de la limonada —le dijo a modo de despedida. La vio dirigirse al interior de la casa y luego volvió su vista hacia la piscina.

Rin recibió su alarma de que el campus de la residencia cerraría. Debía darse prisa y regresar si no quería quedar fuera.

Al estar de regreso en la sala, les informó a Inuyasha y Kagome que se marcharía. El ojidorado volteó a verla con sorpresa.

—Rin, estabas aquí.

—Si, vinimos juntos ¿Recuerdas?

—La verdad, yo también debería irme —dijo Kagome después de ver la hora.

—Aún no tenemos un tema —refutó Inuyasha.

—Podrían pasar semanas antes de que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo —espetó Rin.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Y qué hay de ti? —le preguntó a la defensiva.

—Yo tengo muy claro el tema sobre el que quiero trabajar.

—¿Sobre que? —preguntó ahora Kagome.

—Las ventajas y desventajas que puede traer realizar una unión permanente con empresas extranjeras —respondió tranquilamente, desde hace mucho había querido manejar aquel tema para su trabajo final. Ahora se veía frenada.

—Me parece un tema complicado —dijo Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha tiene razón, nos tomaría mucho tiempo —secundó Kagome.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin se ponen de acuerdo en algo —habló con sarcasmo—. Por si no lo sabían el proyecto final requiere trabajo y dedicación. Pero como prefieran, les dejó el tema a su elección. Me voy.

Sin añadir nada mas recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa de los Taisho.

* * *

Kagome comenzó a recoger sus guías y las metió en la mochila. Le sorprendió un poco la actitud que había tomado Rin, por lo poco que conocía a la muchacha se atrevería a decir que ella no solía actuar de esa manera. Siempre la había visto tímida e incluso un poco retraída, se mantenía aislada en clases y no compartía con casi nadie.

Inuyasha Taisho por lo contrario era uno de los más populares. Al ser hijo de un reconocido magnate lo hacía ser el centro de atención.

Ella por su parte se consideraba neutral. No era una asocial pero tampoco una celebridad.

—Debemos escoger un tema —dijo Inuyasha de mala gana.

—Ya podremos hacerlo otro día. Le escribiré a Rin para decirle que nos reuniremos mañana y…

—¿Mañana? ¿Estás loca? Comienza el fin de semana, y no pienso quedarme con ustedes.

Kagome se contuvo de soltar una réplica y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Bien. Nos reuniremos la próxima semana.

Sin decir ninguna palabra a modo de despedida se retiró de aquella casa.

Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que tendría que trabajar con aquel sujeto y mucho menos que resultaría tan desagradable. Era un necio y un testarudo, que estaba acostumbrado a que todo se hiciera según sus caprichos. ¡Arg! Como la sacaba de quicio.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobuses no vio a Rin, de modo que supuso que ya habría pasado la ruta que iba hacia el campus, lo que significaba que la suya no tardaría mucho en pasar.

La verdad era que le causaba un poco de pena la muchacha, debía tener una vida muy solitaria. No tenía familia en la ciudad y no parecía tener amigos tampoco. Quizás en aquel tiempo podría llegar a convertirse en su amiga.

Aunque ciertamente hubiese preferido realizar el proyecto en compañía de Sango, e incluso Koga era una buena opción, el profesor se había empeñado en escoger él mismo los miembros del grupo, con la idea de que al momento de llegar a trabajar en una empresa no tendrían opción de escoger con quien trabajar. Aceptaba que tenía un poco de acierto en su metodología pero le desagradaba totalmente trabajar con alguien como Inuyasha.

Cierto era que era un hombre muy atractivo y que con sus ojos dorados captaba la atención de inmediato. Pero ella no caería en su encanto, no cuando había tenido que pasar tiempo con él y ver lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser.

Para cuando llegó a su casa ya había anochecido. Abrió la puerta de entrada y anunció su llegada.

Su madre se asomó desde el umbral de la cocina, cargada con un bebé. Ella se acercó de inmediato.

—Lamento llegar tarde. No lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Tranquila.

—¿Cómo se ha portado hoy? —preguntó viendo al bebé de cabello castaño. El pequeño extendía sus manitas hacía ella.

—Bastante bien la verdad. Se quejó un poco por los dientes que le están saliendo —dijo sonriendo al bebé.

—Ma-má —balbuceó el niño y Kagome sonrió con ternura.

—Ven con mami, cariño —tomó a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La risa infantil no tardó en llegar.

Shippou, con tan sólo un año y dos meses, era su tesoro más grande. Sin importar que resultase de una relación que estuvo destinada al fracaso, su hijo era una bendición.

Había tenido una relación con un estudiante de intercambio, y para cuando termino el curso y ella le dijo que estaba embarazada él no lo pensó para tomar sus cosas y regresar a su país. De cierta forma la agradecía que le hubiese abierto los ojos, y dejado ver que los hombres no eran de fiar. Sólo buscaban pasar un buen rato y luego se iban, bien cuando estuviesen satisfechos o cuando la situación resultaba demasiado comprometida, como había resultado ser su caso.

Ella había congelado el último año de la carrera, para tener a su bebé y brindarle su total atención. Muy pocos en la universidad sabían que tenía un hijo, los que sabían eran los que habían estudiado con ella y ya se habían graduado.

Agradecía enormemente el apoyo que le había brindado su familia, su madre se encargada de cuidar al pequeño mientras que ella estaba en la universidad o en las pasantías, incluso su abuelo y su hermano le ayudaban. Sin embargo, más de una vez había tenido que faltar a clases por quedarse con su hijo, ya fuese cuando este se enfermaba o cuando necesitaba ser llevado al médico por alguna vacuna o control; era su hijo y ella era quien debía responsabilizarse.

Subió al piso de arriba y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, dejó llenando la tina y preparó todo para bañarse ella y el bebé. El pequeño movió sus manos, siempre le emocionaba la hora del baño.

* * *

—Te pasaré buscando a las siete —informó Inuyasha a Miroku por teléfono—. Si, ya hable con Kikyou, llevará a una amiga. No lo arruines esta vez, quiero avanzar con ella —guardó silencio mientras su amigo respondía—. Como sea, no me interesan tus mañas, sólo no lo arruines —colgó la llamada.

—¿Otra salida de fin de semana? —escuchó la voz de su hermano a su espalda. Se volvió a verlo con fastidio. No le agradaba tenerlo en casa, su hermano mayor no hacia otra cosa más que cuestionarlo y decirle que era un vago.

—No te importa. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que me plazca —habló con desdén.

—Pero no para dejar de vivir en casa de tus padres —dijo con ironía el mayor.

—Mira quien lo dice, después de casi quince años vuelve el hijo pródigo a esconderse en las faldas de mamá.

—Y al menos tengo un hermoso pent-house al cual regresar, sin mencionar la casa en la playa. Dime, ¿Tu que tienes, hermanito? —hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra sólo con la intención de molestarlo.

Sesshoumaru siempre había sido el hijo perfecto de los Taisho, perfecto en todo, con notas sobresalientes, reconocimiento en cada área en la que se dedicaba. Y su hermano no perdía el tiempo cuando de menospreciarlo se trataba.

—Puedes meterte tu pent-house por donde te… —sus palabras quedaron en su boca al ver como su madre entraba en sala.

—¿Otra vez están discutiendo? —inquirió Izayoi con el regaño en su voz.

—¿Qué tal estas madre? —preguntó Sesshoumaru. La mujer se acercó hasta él.

—Estaría mejor si mis hijos no quisieran matarse a penas se ven. Y tú, querido, ¿No deberías tener ese pie en alto?

—Acabo de levantarme, quería caminar un poco.

—Nada de esforzarte demasiado. Y tú, pequeño —habló ahora hacia Inuyasha—, ¿Cómo resultó todo con el proyecto?

—Vimos un par de ideas, pero todavía no nos decidimos que tema tomar.

—Oh, bueno, ya tendrán tiempo. Su padre ya está de camino así que iré a preparar la cena —y dicho eso dejo a los hermanos solos.

Era casi absurdo como ambos hombres cambiaban su carácter al estar en presencia de su madre. Era un respeto y adoración que mantenían hacia ella. Sólo por eso había decidido no discutir en su presencia. Y era por eso que dejaban que ella los consintiera como quisiera. Sólo con ella quedaban como chiquillos.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

¡Hello, baby girls! Pues ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que tengo otras cosas pendientes (no me he olvidado de "Ella, tan inesperada"), pero me vi tentada a realizar esta historia para la encantadora Rinnu, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle un regalo de cumpleaños.

Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que me pase un poco con el Ooc, pero bueno, mis humores así lo quisieron.

Cumpleañera, espero tu opinión :3

Ando medio desvelada después de una guardia de 24 horas, así que me voy. Nos leemos!

 _Se despide: la escritora fantasma._


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuando con el regalo de Rinnu, les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Aquel día Sesshoumaru notaba a Rin un poco nerviosa, cosa nada normal en ella. Desde que se le presentó una tarde, hace ya varias semanas, ella había tomado por costumbre acompañarlo en la piscina. Había notado que a la muchacha le gustaba hablar, y él era un oyente innato.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas con el proyecto? —preguntó por fin.

—¿Ah? No, bueno… más o menos. Ellos no logran ponerse de acuerdo, ningún tema les parece adecuado, y a este paso no entregaremos nada —habló entre molesta y desanimada—. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa ahora —ella lo vio fijamente apretando una carpeta que sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—Me pregunta si usted… bueno, no tiene por qué hacerlo, pero me gustaría que… —hablaba con rapidez y terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de calmarse, supuso.

Nunca le había molestado que lo tratasen de usted, pero cuando ella era quien se lo decía, le hacía sentir viejo, y era algo que no le resultaba agradable. Con todos los demás era una cuestión de respeto y poder, que se supiera y reconociera que era él quien tomaba las riendas y directrices en cuanto a todo.

Pero aquellas semanas en compañía de la joven, algo había cambiado ligeramente en él. Ella llegaba casi todas las tardes y se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa, le contó sobre su abuela, y como le afectaba haber tenido que dejarla; sobre cómo sus padres habían sido asesinados al intentar robarlos, cuando ella tan sólo era una niña; le habló de sus metas y objetivos; le planteó el tema en el que le gustaría trabajar para el proyecto; y también le comentó que no le parecía justo que después de todo lo que había pasado en la carrera ahora todo estuviese tambaleándose por culpa de los compañeros que le tocó tener, porque así le había contado, si reprobaba este semestre perdería la beca y con ello la oportunidad de graduarse.

Si, ella solía hablar mucho, por eso en ese momento le parecía extraño que estuviese tan nerviosa para hablar. La escuchó titubear.

—Dímelo de una vez —pidió autoritario. Vio a la muchacha dar un respingo.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Podría usted revisar este informe? —preguntó señalándole la carpeta que sostenía.

—¿Es para la universidad?

—Oh, no. Es algo que monte para la empresa donde realizo las prácticas. Nos solicitaron un informe sobre un tema que nos haya resultado llamativo en nuestra experiencia.

—¿Y por qué quieres que yo lo revise?

—Porque usted es un gran empresario, y tiene mucho tiempo al mando de una reconocida compañía. Su opinión es muy importante.

Sesshoumaru la observó con atención. Él mismo le había comentado donde trabajada y que cargo ocupaba, una de las pocas veces que ella logró sacarle un poco de información.

—Lo haré —decidió finalmente—. Pero con una condición.

—Lo que usted desee.

—Que dejes de tratarme de usted y comiences a tutearme. —Vio el rostro de la muchacha enrojecer y contuvo una sonrisa.

Rin esquivó la mirada ambarina, él la veía de una manera tan penetrante que hacía que algo dentro de ella se encendiera. La razón por la que había estado manteniendo un trato formal con él era porque no quería comenzar a verlo de otra manera, sea cual fuese esa manera.

Sesshoumaru realmente le atraía, como no lo había hecho ningún hombre antes. Quizás fuese por su personalidad seria, y que era un hombre maduro, no como muchos otros que parecían pensar de la cintura para abajo. Y Sesshoumaru claramente no era ese tipo de hombre.

Tomó valor y se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada. Él se mantenía viéndola con cuestionamiento.

—De acuerdo, Sesshoumaru —dijo con una sonrisa y pudo notar como el rostro de él se contraía ligeramente, algo que disimuló de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru tomó la carpeta de las manos de Rin, la abrió y comenzó a leer lo que contenía. El informe comenzaba con el síntesis del problema que había encontrado la muchacha en la administración de la compañía; habían un par de gráficas en las que se señalaba los errores, o accidentes, que se habían estado cometiendo; luego seguía un cuadro donde se explicaban la consecuencias que se podrían presentar a futuro si no se solucionaba el altercado; finalmente ella dejaba una serie de recomendaciones a tomar en cuenta para solventar el problema.

Estaba ciertamente asombrado por el trabajo de la muchachada, era lo mínimo que él les exigía a sus administradores, y algunos no podían lograrlo, y que una chica de veintidós años lo hiciera, era algo excepcional.

Cerró la carpeta y con su rostro sereno se lo regreso a la muchacha. Notó la mirada ansiosa de ella, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó con nerviosismo— ¿Qué te pareció?

—¿Por qué les enviaron ese informe? —esquivó la pregunta, aumentando con ello el nerviosismo de la muchachada.

—Es una especie de prueba de desempeño para escoger quienes serían los posibles candidatos para quedar fijos en la compañía —respondió un tanto alterada.

—Ya veo —murmuró y apartó su vista de la muchacha.

Rin estaba cerca de sufrir una crisis de nervios. Había dedicado mucho tiempo a ese informe y si a Sesshoumaru le parecía incongruente tendría que volver a hacerlo, y la verdad era que no tenía mucho tiempo. En menos de cuatro meses terminaba el semestre, y hacer otro informe de ese tipo le quitaría mucho tiempo, y tampoco es como si los demás asuntos le resultasen llamativos, eran demasiado obvios, y sus compañeros los habían tomado. Ella se había arriesgado, pero bueno, las mejores cosas le pasaban a quienes se arriesgaban, ¿No?

Además, también estaba el proyecto que todavía no lograban hacer, Inuyasha y Kagome parecían cambiar de idea según cambiara su humor. En aquellas cuatro semanas que habían pasado habían cambiado el tema cuatro veces. Ninguno les parecía lo suficientemente bueno o adecuado. Estaban comenzando a hartarla.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —chilló cuando vio que él no parecía tener intensión de darle una respuesta. El hombre volteó a verla y casi, casi, le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa. Aquello le sorprendió un poco, en aquel tiempo que habían estado hablando nunca lo había visto sonreír, la verdad era que también era poco lo que hablaba, prácticamente era ella llevando un monólogo.

—Si la empresa donde estas no te contratan, son unos incompetentes. Pero de esa forma tendría el camino libre para tenerte en mi compañía.

—¿Qué? —a Rin por un momento se le desencajó la quijada.

—Si ellos son tan idiotas para dejarte ir, tendrás las puertas abiertas en mi compañía.

—¿Estás hablándome en serio?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Es un informe muy completo —señaló la carpeta.

En ese momento Rin se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sabía que él era sincero, porque sabía lo que le exigía a sus empleados.

Sesshoumaru permaneció impasible, colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura para estabilizarla. Pero, ciertamente, ella lo había descolocado. Esa muchacha estaba encendiendo algo dentro de él.

* * *

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema —dijo Inuyasha mientras hacía alejar su silla de la mesa del ordenador.

—¿Hablas en serio? Ya hemos cambiado el tema cuatro veces —estalló Rin. Después de hablar con Sesshoumaru había regresado a intentar avanzar con el proyecto—. No tenemos tiempo. No podemos cambiar de tema cada vez que se te pase por la cabeza.

—¿De qué te quejas? Si no me equivoco has estado todo este tiempo hablando con mi hermano, no es como si estuvieses muy implicada que se diga.

—¿Qué no estoy implicada? —Rin movió las manos en una expresión de pura impotencia—. Desde el momento en que se deciden por un tema trabajo en él, justificándolo y buscando el desarrollo correspondiente, no es mi culpa que te dé por cambiar el maldito tema cada vez.

—Rin, Inuyasha, cálmense —habló Kagome, quien había permanecido apartada, intentó calmar el ambiente. Desde hace días que había estado notando a Rin más irritada—. No es para que discutamos, la idea es que trabajemos en equipo y…

—¿Trabajar en equipo? Oh, por Dios. Ustedes dos parecen odiarse, y ni siquiera toman en cuanta algo de lo que yo diga. Esto no es un equipo en lo absoluto —sentenció claramente molesta la muchacha.

Ni Kagome, ni Inuyasha dijeron nada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo a la joven. Rin tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar sin decir nada más. Había tomado una decisión. No podía seguir de esa manera, si quería lograr su licenciatura tendría que lograrlo por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Sesshoumaru mantenía su vista fija en la casa de sus padres, desde donde estaba podía ver a su hermano discutir, nuevamente, con su compañera.

Los había estado observando por una razón, no había rastro de Rin, desde el miércoles de la pasada semana no la había vuelto a ver, y ya estaban a martes. Se preguntaba si le habría pasado algo.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, pasaban de ser las tres de la tarde. A esa hora la muchacha ya solía estar allí.

Se levantó de la tumbona, y apoyándose en una muleta fue hasta donde estaba su hermano y la joven.

—¿Qué quieres, Sesshoumaru? —preguntó Inuyasha al verlo. Él no solía pasar por la sala de estar, entraba por la entrada de la cocina y así evitaba cualquier contacto.

—¿Dónde está Rin? —cuestionó, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

—Al parecer decidió dejar el equipo. Tuvimos una disputa la semana pasada.

—¿Por qué discutieron?

—¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino?

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Esperó que su hermano lo hiciera, al ver que él no tenía intención de hacerlo se dirigió a la mujer.

—¿Y bien?

—Inuyasha quería volver a cambiar el tema y Rin le dijo que ya no teníamos tiempo para hacerlo.

—No es más que una niña malcriada y caprichosa —expresó Inuyasha irritado.

—¿Precisamente tú dices eso? Alguien que ha tenido todas las comodidades y que siempre actúa para su beneficio.

Kagome vio como los dos hermanos comenzaron una discusión y se apartó con prudencia. Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar un par de veces y lo buscó en su bolso, vio que tenía un par de mensajes de Ayame. Le había escrito el día anterior para preguntarle por Rin y ahora era que le respondía.

Ella se había preocupado un poco, primero al haberla visto marchar tan enojada y luego al no saber nada de ella. La estuvo llamando y nunca le contestó a ninguna de las llamadas, y los mensajes tampoco fueron respondidos.

Leyó los mensajes de Ayame y después interrumpió a los hermanos.

—Chicos, Ayame me acaba decir que no ve a Rin desde el jueves. Me dice que la vio llegar temprano a la residencia pero que estaba muy mal, parecía haber estado llorando —habló mientras le escribía a otro compañero que sabía iba a la misma empresa con Rin para las pasantías.

Sesshoumaru sintió algo parecido al miedo al escuchar hablar a la muchacha. No le gustaba nada que aquello que sentía, era irracional y, posiblemente, innecesario.

—Koga me dice que no ha ido esta semana a la empresa —leyó Kagome la respuesta de su compañero.

—¿Tienes el teléfono de ese idiota? —preguntó Inuyasha molesto, nunca había soportado a aquel sujeto.

—No creo que deba importarte de quien tengo el teléfono.

Aquello último sí que le intrigaba más a Sesshoumaru. Rin no faltaría a las pasantías, por lo poco que la había conocido podía decir que no era de las que se saltaban clases o tuviesen faltas en alguna asignatura.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su asistente. Al responder del otro lado de la línea le indicó que fuese a buscarlo de inmediato.

Apoyado en la muleta se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano. Al saber que su hermano no respondería, volteó a ver a Kagome, la joven estaba con el teléfono al oído, esperando—. ¿Llamando a Koga? No me digas que tienes algo con ese rabioso.

Kagome volteó los ojos y soltó un bufido, ese hombre era insufrible.

—Si tengo o no algo con él, no es tu problema. —Suspiró cuando la llamada fue desviada nuevamente al buzón de mensajes—. Rin nunca faltó a una clase, no creo que faltase a las pasantías por una tontería.

—Seguro está bien, y sólo quiso tomarse unos días libres —dijo tranquilo.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero no estaba de acuerdo, Rin no faltaría a una pasantía a menos que hubiese sucedido algo importante. Trato de alejar sus pensamientos de esa dirección y retomó el tema del proyecto con Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin se resolvió a no prestar atención al llamado de la puerta. No quería ver, ni hablar con nadie. Había apagado su celular y se había encerrado en su habitación desde el pasado viernes.

Varios compañeros habían ido a buscarla, no porque fueran sus amigos, sino para solicitarle apuntes, o para que les explicasen algo, ciertamente ella se había aprovechado de esas cosas y solicitaba un pago por su ayuda, después de todo necesita dinero para sus gastos.

Todo el fin de semana estuvo como en una especie de estado catatónico, no le apetecía ni moverse. Y no era para menos, todos sus sueños se habían vuelto abajo, todo su esfuerzo no había valido de nada.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que la obtención de su título se viera truncada por culpa de unos compañeros incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo, y de un profesor corrompido?

El día siguiente a la discusión con Inuyasha y Kagome, se dirigió con el profesor que les había asignado el proyecto, con la intención de pedirle que la dejara entregar el proyecto individualmente. Y la respuesta que había recibido no había sido más que decepcionante.

El profesor Suikotsu le había dicho que podría dejarla entregar el proyecto sola, siempre y cuando hiciera algo por él. Algo que ella había rechazado de inmediato. Su moral nunca la dejaría hacer algo como eso. No se acostaría con alguien sólo para obtener algo que podría lograr por su propio mérito.

Y así era como su sueño se había desplomado.

Sabía muy bien que al no aprobar la materia del proyecto, sería considerada para que le revocasen la beca, como bien se lo había recordado su profesor. Y ella no tenía como poder pagar la matrícula para repetir el curso.

Todavía estaba planteándose la forma en que se lo diría a su abuela; ella siempre la había apoyado, si hasta la había dejado residenciarse en la ciudad sin importarle quedarse sola. Su abuela era su única familia, y ella era la única familiar de su abuela, sólo se tenían la una a la otra.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y siguió con la intensión de ignorarlos. Los golpes se intensificaron la segunda vez.

—Rin, abre la puerta —escuchó la voz grave y profunda de Sesshoumaru. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

Sin esperar otro llamado fue hasta la puerta a abrirle. Al tenerlo delante casi se arrepintió por completo. Él estaba allí, tan pulcramente vestido y arreglado, y ella era un completo desastre. Al menos se había bañado aquella mañana, pensó con desgana.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó de inmediato levantándole el mentón con una mano. Todavía se mostraba el cardenal de la bofetada que le había dado Suikotsu cuando ella rechazó su oferta.

—No es nada —dijo restándole importancia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No has ido a la casa, y supe que no habías ido tampoco a la empresa —habló como si con eso respondiera a la pregunta. Sin molestarse en esperar que ella le concediera el permiso entró en la pieza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fue en ese momento que ella notó que no tenía la férula ni se apoyaba en ninguna muleta—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Voy a abandonar la carrera —murmuró abatida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lista y decir una tontería tan grande?

Rin elevó la mirada para verlo. ¿Realmente había dicho lo que ella creía?

Sesshoumaru se acercó más a ella y le sujetó las manos. Sus manos pequeñas y delicadas quedaron atrapadas entre las del hombre. Ella se esforzó en mantenerle la mirada, pero todo en él le transmitía un aire de seguridad que lo que quería era echarse a sus brazos, contarle todo lo que había sucedido y llorar en su pecho.

—Pequeña, puedes confiar en mí —y con esas palabras rompió sus defensas.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Hello, baby girls! Este capítulo estaba listo desde hace un tiempo, pero por razones de tiempo pues no había podido corregirlo ni nada.

Creo que le quedan dos capítulos y lo estaré terminando, de modo que posiblemente a fin de mes ya esté completo.

Espero no haber decepcionado, por andar escribiendo con prisa.

Saludos, nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte del regalo de Rinnu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Rin permanecía en silencio mientras que Sesshoumaru conducía hacia la casa de sus padres.

Después de que Sesshoumaru intuyó que algo iba mal con Rin, y Jaken fue a buscarlo, su primera parada fue el hospital, pidió una consulta de emergencia con traumatología y exigió que le quitaran la férula. El médico intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que debían seguir un protocolo, al que él se negó rotundamente, no quería perder más tiempo. No quería tener que realizarse una radiografía para luego esperar los resultados y después esperar que el médico indicara que podían quitarle la férula.

Finalmente había terminado firmando un consentimiento en el que él se hacía responsable por lo que sucediera. Le dijeron que posiblemente tendría dolor al apoyar el pie y quizás algo de inestabilidad debido a la pérdida de fuerza muscular, le entregaron un récipe con las medicinas que podría tomar en caso de presentar dolor. Al salir del hospital se dirigió a la farmacia, ya que ciertamente el dolor se había presentado.

Después de eso despachó a Jaken y tomó su auto para dirigirse a las residencias estudiantiles de la Universidad.

Luego de preguntar a varias estudiantes, diciendo que buscaba a una prima para hablar urgentemente con ella, había logrado saber cuál era el ala, el piso y el número de habitación.

Cuando, por fin, Rin abrió la puerta se le antojó matar a alguien. Ella se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. La vio vestida con un pijama blanco con flores naranjas, su cabello suelto y alborotado sólo le daba un aspecto más infantil e inocente. Sus ojos exponían la muestra de haber estado llorando, y en su mejilla un cardenal se mostraba.

La muchacha le había contado lo que había sucedido con su profesor, la forma en que había tratado de chantajearla y como había terminado todo cuando ella lo rechazo. Cuando se enteró de lo sucedió se llenó de una furia ciega. Quería destruir a aquel sujeto, no era capaz de catalogarlo como hombre, porque un verdadero hombre no actuaria de esa manera, al menos no uno honorable.

Él se había ofrecido a intervenir, conocía a los altos directivos de la universidad y estaba seguro que al enterarse del tipo de profesor que se trataba Suikotsu lo echarían de inmediato. Pero, Rin le había pedido que no interviniese, no quería que el profesor se apañara en su contra. .

Aún con eso Sesshoumaru no había quedado a gusto. Era por eso que después de que Rin le contase todo había llamado a su hermano para que retuviera a Kagome. Si para que Rin pudiese obtener su título debía entregar el proyecto siguiendo los lineamientos, él se ocuparía de que sucediera. Haría funcionar su equipo. No por nada había logrado escalar empresarialmente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kagome se acercó con prisa hacia Rin preguntándole que le había sucedido, incluso le pareció ver a su hermano ligeramente preocupado.

—Suikotsu siempre me pareció un profesor desagradable —comentó Kagome cuando Rin terminó de narrar lo que había sucedido—. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —le tomó la mano y se la apretó como muestra de apoyo.

—Nada de eso hubiese sucedido si ustedes lograsen ponerse de acuerdo —soltó Sesshoumaru con saña.

—Sesshoumaru —Rin intentó intervenir—. No…

—Es la verdad. Tienen semanas en esto y no tienen ni siquiera una base sólida. Ustedes no hacen otra que discutir todo el tiempo —señaló a Inuyasha y Kagome.

—Al menos estamos intentando hacer algo por el proyecto. Rin sólo ha estado hablando contigo, sin inmiscuirse —contraatacó Inuyasha.

—¿No les has mencionado el pseudo proyecto del que me hablaste? —cuestionó Sesshoumaru a Rin. La muchacha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No tiene caso. No les interesa trabajar en algo así —habló con desgana.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo. Es lo mejor que tienen hasta ahora, por no decir que lo único que tienen.

—¿Hablas de lo que nos mencionaste de la correlación administrativa con empresas extranjeras? —preguntó Kagome a Rin.

—Exactamente eso —respondió Sesshoumaru por la muchacha.

—Quedamos en que era un tema muy complicado —se enfurruñó Inuyasha.

—Tiene que serlo, es un proyecto final para aprobar la licenciatura, no un test para pasar el kínder —bufó Sesshoumaru. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Rin intentaba contener una carcajada—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ríes? —la muchacha negó con la cabeza pero se mantuvo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Escuchó a su hermano soltar un soplido.

—Ella nos dijo casi exactamente lo mismo. Deberían casarse o algo —soltó el menor de los hermanos.

La expresión en el rostro de Rin cambió drásticamente, se puso seria al instante y su rostro mostró un inevitable sonrojo.

—El tema que nos ocupa ahora es el proyecto de deben entregar —habló Sesshoumaru con prudencia.

—¿Nos? ¿Desde cuándo estas incluido en el equipo?

—Desde ahora. Necesitan que los alineen y los dirijan correctamente.

—No necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—Sí que la necesitan. Pero, no me lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Rin. Ella no merece reprobar por culpa de tu ineptitud.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —le dijo Rin a Sesshoumaru, cuando le contó lo que había sucedido no había sido con la intención de que él fuese a resolver el problema, lo había hecho porque con él era fácil sentirse bien, liberarse. Aunque posiblemente sólo ella se sentía de esa forma estando en su presencia.

—Es cierto, pero lo haré.

—¿Y de qué forma nos ayudarás? —preguntó Kagome. Ciertamente no se negaría a algo que la ayudara con el proyecto, no quería repetir el curso y retrasarse otro año.

—Seré su tutor y les enseñaré a trabajar en equipo. Lo primero que deben hacer es elegir el maldito tema de una vez, y dado que ya no cuentan con mucho tiempo deberá ser el que ya ha montado Rin. ¿Tienes casi todo no? —terminó preguntando Sesshoumaru a Rin.

—Hasta donde pude avanzar. Faltan los antecedentes, realizar las encuestas, y crear la empresa ficticia para poner a prueba el sistema.

—Los antecedentes es los que nos resulta más problemático —comentó Kagome—, es lo que nos ha parado con el resto de los temas, casi no conseguimos nada.

—Ustedes están realizando sus pasantías en empresas diferentes, ¿No es así? Entonces pueden solicitar la información de ellas. Yo puedo facilitarles los datos de mi empresa, y estoy casi seguro que nuestro padre no tendrá problemas en dártelos a ti Inuyasha.

—¿Qué es lo que no tendré problemas en dar a Inuyasha? —todos voltearon en dirección a la voz profunda.

—Información acerca de las negociaciones que has realizado con empresas extranjeras —respondió Sesshoumaru.

—Ya veo —InuNo se acercó hasta su esposa que se había asomado al escucharlo llegar. Ella lo saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y para que necesitas esa información?

—Es para realizar el proyecto final —indicó Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado antes? Ya tienen tiempo trabajando en eso, ¿no es así?

—Ahora es que nos decidimos por el tema.

—Y es un tema excelente. Con gusto les ayudare, tú y tus compañeras pueden pasarse cuando quieran por la empresa y les entregare lo que necesiten.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Taisho —habló Kagome en vista que Inuyasha no parecía querer decir nada.

—Será un placer. —InuNo se percató en su hijo mayor— Pensé que era el viernes que te tocaba la consulta con el traumatólogo para retirarte la férula.

—No vi la necesidad de extenderlo hasta el viernes. No la necesitaba —dijo Sesshoumaru restándole importancia.

—La cena está casi lista —anunció Izayoi cuando tuvo la oportunidad—. ¿Se quedaran a cenar, cierto? —preguntó hacia las dos chicas sentadas en el sofá.

—¿Es tan tarde? —preguntó sobresaltada Kagome—. No, lo siento. Llamaré a mi madre para que venga a buscarme.

—Llámala, pero para decirle que te quedaras a cenar. Inuyasha te llevara a tu casa luego —indicó la mujer como si tal cosa.

—Yo… —Kagome vio discretamente a Inuyasha—. No quisiera causar tal molestia.

—Oh, no es ninguna molestia. ¿Cierto, cariño? —preguntó Izayoi con voz maternal al menor de sus hijos.

—Por supuesto que no, mamá. Yo te llevare a casa, Kagome.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…

—Ya dije que lo haría, y lo haré —dijo el ojidorado terminando la discusión.

—¿Y tú, querida? —preguntó ahora Izayoi hacia Rin.

—Yo…

—Ella se quedara—interrumpió Sesshoumaru respondiendo por ella—. Yo te llevaré de regreso —le dijo a la muchacha.

Rin asintió con una sonrisa. Aunque le preocupaba un poco el pensar donde pasaría aquella noche, saber que podría compartir un rato más con Sesshoumaru la calmaba. Sabía que no podría regresar a la residencia porque ya se había pasado la hora, de modo que optaría por esperar que la posada que quedaba cerca tuviese una pieza disponible para pasar la noche.

La cena se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos. Al terminar, Kagome y Rin ayudaron a Izayoi a recoger la mesa y limpiar todo. Ahora Izayoi estaba preparándose un té para dormir y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Sesshoumaru le había dicho que aquella misma noche regresaría a su departamento, pero también le había afirmado que se verían al día siguiente. Por lo que habían dejado contar los jóvenes, Sesshoumaru les ayudaría con el proyecto, y eso le ponía de buen humor a ella, pues de esa forma podría ver a su hijo mayor por más tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó su esposo que se acercó a la cocina a buscar un postre.

—Esas chicas me gustan.

—Quieres emparejarlas con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha —habló, intuyendo los planes de su mujer.

—Terminaran juntos sin que yo tenga que hacer nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Desde hace un tiempo que Inuyasha no nombra a esa otra chica, Kikyou, y sabes que siempre la nombraba al menos una vez durante la cena. Y Sesshoumaru, ¿no es obvio? Dime cuando lo habías visto llevarse tan bien con alguien. Y, sinceramente, creo que fue por ella que fue a quitarse la férula, temprano salió de casa hecho una furia, y cuando hablé con Inuyasha y Kagome me dijeron que había pasado algo con Rin. Luego Sesshoumaru volvió a casa con ella. Se preocupa por ella.

—¿No crees que esa chica es demasiado joven para Sesshoumaru?

—En lo absoluto. Es perfecta. Justo lo que él necesita.

* * *

Kagome viajaba en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. Le había dado la dirección de su casa a Inuyasha y él la había ingresado en el GPS, ahora conducía por la autopista.

Había estado pensando en Rin, por Ayame sabía que después de cierta hora no se les permitía entrar en la residencia. Le preocupaba que Rin no tuviese donde pasar la noche.

—¿Qué te preocupa ahora?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas que me preocupa algo? —preguntó sorprendida volteando a ver a Inuyasha.

—Mueves tu pierna derecha cuando estas nerviosa o algo te preocupa —comentó él sin apartar la vista del camino.

Ella dejó de mover la pierna al instante. ¿Cómo era que él se había dado cuenta de eso? No se imaginaba que él estuviese al pendiente de las cosas que hacía o lo que hacía.

—Es Rin —respondió, no tenía caso negarlo—. Sé que en la residencia no les permiten entrar después de cierta hora, y temo que no tenga donde pasar la noche.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sesshoumaru de seguro ya pensó en algo.

—¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Por qué?

—Él vivió unos meses en la residencia, el último año de Universidad quiso independizarse y se fue a vivir allí hasta que logró adquirir su departamento.

—Oh, no lo sabía.

—Sí, bueno. En fin, la cosa es que él sabe lo estrictos que son los horarios y ya habrá pensado a donde llevar a Rin. Ella estará bien —le afirmó tranquilo.

—No estoy muy segura de poder creerte. Siempre has hablado tan mal de él.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero que él y yo no nos llevemos bien es otro asunto, nuestras personalidades se repelen. Y aunque no lo soporte te puedo asegurar que es de confiar.

En ese momento Inuyasha se orilló a la cera, de acuerdo con el GPS ya habían llegado a su destino.

—¿Me diste la dirección correcta? —preguntó viendo a su alrededor, no se divisaba ninguna casa a la vista.

—Sí, yo vivo siguiendo ese camino, al final de las escaleras —le señaló una entrada que se daba entre dos árboles enormes—. Gracias por traerme, disculpa por haberte molestado.

Kagome se cargó su característica mochilla amarilla y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Espera —Inuyasha la detuvo antes de que pudiese salir del auto— ¿Cómo vas a pasar ese camino sola? No se ve absolutamente nada.

—Utilizare la linterna del teléfono.

—Es peligroso —¿es que acaso aquella muchacha no veía el peligro? Podía sucederle cualquier cosa, podían robarla, violarla e incluso matarla y nadie se enteraría hasta que fuese demasiado tarde—. Te acompañare —sentenció al salir del auto y dar la vuelta para llegar hasta la puerta del copiloto.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, bastante has hecho con traerme hasta aquí.

—Insisto.

—Y yo insisto en que no es necesario. He recorrido este camino cientos de veces, estaré perfectamente. Buenas noches, Inuyasha. Nos vemos mañana.

Inuyasha se quedó de pie viendo como la chica se internaba en el camino, la siguió con la mirada guiándose por la luz de la linterna. En caso de cualquier movimiento extraño o si escuchaba algo iría a buscarla de inmediato.

Cuando dejó de ver la luz de la linterna, su respiración se detuvo. Se dijo mentalmente que ella estaba bien, que ya había llegado a su casa. Con una calma que no sentía rodeó el auto y tomó asiento al volante. No encendió el motor, se quedó allí sentado. Sin poder soportarlo más tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Kagome. Dos timbrazos después, ella respondió.

—¿Qué paso? —fue lo que preguntó ella al responder.

—¿Llegaste bien?

—Sí, sin problemas. Voy camino a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Inuyasha —y así cortó la llamada. Y sólo después de eso pudo encender el auto y conducir de regreso a casa.

A Kagome le pareció extraño que Inuyasha la estuviese llamando, y al responder le sorprendió aún más al escuchar el tono de su voz, parecía realmente preocupado, y eso era algo nuevo. No pudo evitar colgar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quizás, sólo quizás, él no fuese tan mal chico como aparentaba ser, después de todo ningún hombre que se llevase tan bien con su madre podría ser malo, ¿cierto?

* * *

—Este no es el camino a la universidad —señaló Rin al notar que Sesshoumaru seguía una ruta contraria.

—Es muy tarde para que te dejen entrar en la residencia.

—Lo sé, pero cerca hay una posada donde suelo quedarme cuando se me hace tarde.

El ojidorado se volvió para dedicarle una mirada, la cual no supo interpretar.

—Te quedaras en mi departamento —anunció Sesshoumaru dirigiendo su vista de vuelta al camino.

Rin pestañeó, incrédula.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a hacer tal cosa! —le gritó eufórica.

—No pienso hacerte nada. Dormiré en el sofá.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó ya más tranquila.

—No dejaré que pases la noche en una posada. Te quedaras en mi departamento y no hay nada más que decir.

Rin se quedó viendo el perfil de Sesshoumaru por unos segundos. Le parecía increíble que él hiciera eso por ella. Primero ofreciéndose a ayudarla con el proyecto y ahora con ofrecerle alojamiento en su departamento.

—Gracias —le dijo y lo vio asentir secamente.

Cuando Rin entró en el departamento de Sesshoumaru no pudo menos que asombrarse. Todo en aquel lugar señalaba un lujo indescriptible. Desde que vio la fachada del edificio se imaginó que el lugar estaría lleno de ostentación, pero aquello la había superado.

La decoración era del tipo minimalista, no tenía nada más que los muebles necesarios. Los colores se debatían entre el blanco, el negro y el plateado.

En la sala se veía un sofá en color blanco, una mesita, en la pared un gabinete tenía un plasma enorme y a un lado una gigantesca biblioteca se dejaba ver. La cocina era amplia pero igualmente carente de colorido.

Sesshoumaru la guió hasta la habitación, y allí la decoración era incluso más nula. En el centro estaba una cama enorme, a un lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un armario hacia el lado izquierdo y a la derecha una puerta que se imaginó que daba al baño. Aquel era claramente el departamento de un hombre soltero.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta el armario y rebuscó entre sus ropas.

—Creo que esto te servirá para dormir —le entregó una camiseta que tenía dibujado un extraño dragón de dos cabezas en el centro.

Rin tomó la prenda, vio el extraño dibujo y vio a Sesshoumaru, y pensó que sería casi imposible que él se pusiera algo como eso.

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños —explicó serio, para dar a entender que no había sido decisión suya adquirir aquella prenda—. Ese es el baño —señaló la puerta que ella había visto antes.

Rin vio salir al hombre después de tomar un par de prendas, y se dispuso a desvestirse. Se puso la camiseta, le quedaba grande y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, pero cumplía su función, resultaría cómoda para dormir.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la sala. Vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en el sofá con una pierna elevada, la pierna que tenía enyesada. Desde que salieron de la casa de los padres de él había notado como cojeaba ligeramente, cosa que él intentaba disimular.

—¿Te duele, cierto? —preguntó y el hombre volteó a verla.

—No es nada —respondió estoico.

Rin fue hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador buscando hielo. Tomó unos cuantos cubos de la hielera y los envolvió en un paño de cocina. Regresó con Sesshoumaru y colocó el paño de tal forma que rodeara el pie de él.

—El hielo te ayudara con la inflamación y el dolor. ¿Te indicaron algo para el dolor?

—No tienes por qué cuidarme —le dijo incómodo.

—Pues no tuviste que haberme traído. Ahora tendrás que aceptar que te atienda. Y bien ¿te indicaron algo para el dolor?

—En la chaqueta esta la caja de pastillas.

Sesshoumaru vio a la muchacha caminar hasta donde él había dejado colgada la chaqueta y no pudo evitar observarla con detalle, la camiseta le quedaba grande pero no por ello no dejaba de marcarse un bonito y pequeño trasero, las torneadas piernas se movían grácilmente. Dejó de verla cuando ella se dio la vuelta para regresar.

Ella en lugar de entregarle la caja de pastillas fue de regreso a la cocina, la vio volver sosteniendo un vaso con agua.

—Ten —ella le ofreció la pastilla y el vaso.

Él tomo ambas cosas de mala gana. No estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran esas cosas por él. Ni siquiera a su madre le había dejado que lo cuidase de aquella manera, pero con ella era diferente. Era como si no pudiese evitar que ella hiciese lo que quisiera. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, podía decir que no le desagradaba del todo ser atendido de esa forma, si era ella quien lo hacía.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana te llevare temprano a la residencia para que puedas cambiarte y luego te dejare en la empresa, no puedes tener tantas faltas —sentenció de tal manera que ella no fuese a intentar contrariarlo.

—Bien. Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru.

Ella se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y él se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos. Cuando ella se apartó y se encaminó hasta su habitación fue cuando recordó lo que era respirar. Sus fosas nasales se impregnaron con el olor a flores silvestres que ella había dejado en el aire, y no pudo evitar mascullar una maldición.

Aquella chiquilla estaba alborotando algo más que su vida, estaba alborotando su libido.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan! Hello, baby girls!** **Ya me tienen por aquí nuevamente, esto es lo que pasa cuando me propongo entregas con fecha limite hahaha**

 **Rinnu, querida, espero haber resuelto tus dudas con este capítulo, si queda algo más pendiente me dices y ya te iré diciendo ;)**

 **Ya vieron el primer acercamiento real del InuKag, y en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho, mucho más de ellos. Su relación va un poco más lenta pero allí esta 3**

 **Y, a petición de pedido popular, y para que vean que no soy mala y me gusta complacer, decidí extender el fic un capítulo más =D**

 **Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han leído y tomado su tiempo para comentar. Me alegra y me motiva saber que aunque no sean de sus parejas favoritas o el universo alterno no sea lo suyo, se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer y que les haya gustado, significa mucho para mí, gracias infinitamente :')**

 **Ahora, ya me voy. Y les digo que en cuatro días publicare el siguiente capítulo, anótenlo en sus agendas, y si no publico tienen permiso de comenzar un levantamiento(?)**

 **Bye, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta parte del regalo de Rinnu.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en su habitación a la mañana siguiente se quedó inmóvil ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Rin estaba acostaba boca abajo con la cobija cubriéndola a medias, una de las torneadas piernas se dejaba mostrar desenvuelta, la camiseta se le había subido durante su sueño y podía ver el contorno de su trasero cubierto con una panti en color naranja. Si lo pensaba el color de la panti hacia juego con el dragón dibujado en la camiseta.

Soltó un gruñido. No debería pensar en esas cosas. Se aclaró la garganta que ya la sentía seca.

—Rin —llamó a la muchacha con voz ronca. Nada, ella no reaccionó— ¡Rin! —alzó la voz y con ello ocasionó que la muchacha se incorporará como un resorte en la cama.

Se contuvo a tiempo de soltar una maldición. Al ella incorporarse tan rápido ocasionó que sus pechos dieran un pequeño rebote. La vio tallarse un ojo tratando de ubicarse.

—Sesshoumaru —su voz somnolienta no ayudó con todo el ambiente.

Entonces ella pareció darse cuenta de la situación, se cubrió la pierna que se mantenía al descubierto y un sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas.

Se veía tan inocente, tan infantil, que le parecía increíble que él, precisamente él, se estuviese sintiendo atraído por ella.

—Tomaré un baño y me cambiaré, tú puedes hacer lo mismo —la muchacha asintió con los ojos desorbitados.

—Yo… esperare fuera —dijo y rápidamente bajo de la cama y salió casi corriendo la habitación.

Sesshoumaru liberó un suspiro. Ella aún era demasiado inocente.

* * *

Ya tenían más de una semana trabajando en serio en el proyecto. Lo cierto era que su hermano no los dejaba hacer otra cosa que no estuviese relacionada con el proyecto. La pasada semana él y Kagome habían ido a la empresa de su padre a buscar la información para los antecedentes, mientras que Sesshoumaru y Rin iban a la empresa de su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

En las compañías donde realizaban sus prácticas no habían puesto el mayor problema, ya que al parecer los otros compañeros habían solicitado información similar.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, si su hermano no se hubiese inmiscuido quizás todavía estuviesen discutiendo. Cierto era que se mantenían ciertos detalles en los que no se lograban poner de acuerdo, pero que tras hablarlo un poco lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

En aquella semana había llevado a Kagome hasta su casa. Habían quedado en que la azabache le enviaría un mensaje de texto al estar en su casa, si el mensaje no llegaba él mismo iría a buscarla.

A Kagome aquello le había parecido un tanto exagerado pero era lo único que había podido hacer para evitar que él la acompañase hasta la puerta de su casa.

Era sábado por la mañana e Inuyasha estaba mortalmente aburrido. Sus padres habían salido a hacer una visita a unos familiares y su hermano sólo aparecía en la casa cuando Rin estaba allí.

La pasada noche había llamado a Miroku para armar su fin de semana, pero su amigo le había dicho que no podía ya que estaba comprometido con el proyecto. Ya era la segunda semana que le decía aquello, cosa que le hacía pensar que él mismo debería comprometerse más con el proyecto.

Kikyou le había escrito para proponerle una salida sugerente pero la había rechazado con tacto. Comenzó a salir con ella porque le parecía una mujer atractiva y para ser sincero quería llevársela a la cama. En otro aspecto que no fuese el físico Kikyou le parecía una mujer superficial, y cuando finalmente tuvieron sexo no se sintió como hubiese deseado, había resultado casi lamentable.

Quizás él fuese un idiota pero no tanto como para entrar en una relación con alguien con quien apenas podía mantener una conversación decente.

Algunos compañeros en la universidad le habían comentado, en más de una ocasión, que Kagome era muy parecida a Kikyou, cosa que a él le parecía absurdo, no lograba ver similitud alguna entre las dos mujeres.

Durante aquel tiempo que había compartido con Kagome se había fijado en ciertas cosas, como que cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada comenzaba a mover su pierna, y que siempre que estaban reunidos se tomaba un par de minutos para salir de la casa y realizar una llamada, en un principio pensó que llamaba a un novio o algo, pero descartó la idea aquella semana.

Ella se había tardado un poco más aquel día hablando por teléfono y el decidió ir a buscarla.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, mamá —era lo que había logrado escuchar de la conversación que ella mantenía, luego la interrumpió y la chica terminó con la llamada.

Después de aquella llamada Kagome había regresado a terminar lo que estaban haciendo del proyecto, pero esa noche rechazó cortésmente la invitación a cenar que le había hecho Izayoi, y dijo que tendría que marcharse temprano a casa.

Él no lo pensó para tomar las llaves del coche, y aunque ella intentó convencerlo de que no era necesario que la llevara, puesto que aún era temprano, él insistió.

En el camino a su casa le preguntó que si había sucedido algo para que se pusiera así, la había notado no sólo preocupada, sino también triste, ella respondió ambiguamente diciendo que era un asunto familiar, y sinceramente aquello le había molestado un poco.

Ella conocía a toda su familia, había cenado con ellos y hablado con su madre varias veces ya, y él no sabía prácticamente nada de su familia. Lo único que sabía era que su padre trabajaba en el extranjero, y que ella vivía con su madre, su hermano menor, y su abuelo, más allá de eso no sabía nada más.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Y si todo salía bien no pasaría aquel sábado aburrido y encerrado.

* * *

Kagome estaba centrada en limpiar las manchas de comida en uno de los baberos de Shippou. Ese fin de semana se quedaría ella a solas con su hijo. Su madre y su abuelo se habían marchado a unas aguas termales y su hermano fue a visitar a su novia que vivía en otra ciudad. Su madre había intentado postergar su salida pero ella la había convencido, después de todo se lo debía.

Ella había estado prácticamente toda la semana en casa de Inuyasha y llegaba bien entrada la noche, y cuando Shippou enfermó el martes fue su madre quien se ocupó de llevarlo al médico. Si, su madre se merecía un descanso.

Se dio por vencida con el babero y decidió dejarlo remojando un par de horas. Fue hasta la sala y vio a su hijo jugando en su corral con su peluche favorito, se acercó hasta él y le acarició el rostro, sonrió cuando el pequeño le apartó la mano como diciéndole que estaba muy ocupado con lo que hacía y que lo dejara en paz.

Escuchó el timbre y se preguntó quién podría ser.

—¿Invitaste a alguna chica? —preguntó en broma hacia el pequeño quien no le hizo el menor caso.

Sin prisa se dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió justo cuando sonaba un segundo timbrazo. Se quedó de piedra al ver quién era el que estaba allí de pie en el umbral.

—Buenos días, Kagome —saludó Inuyasha al ver a la joven paralizada en la entrada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —fue lo que logró articular cuando se recobró. Él no podía estar allí.

No es como si ella quisiera negar la existencia de su hijo. Adoraba a su hijo. Pero no quería que los demás comenzaran a hablar acerca de lo que implicaba ser una madre soltera.

Vio a Inuyasha levantar una de sus gruesas cejas, como dando a entender que ese no era el recibimiento que esperaba.

En aquellas semanas que habían tenido que pasar tiempo juntos, se había dado cuenta de que, posiblemente, se sentía atraía hacia él. Y pensaba que por eso era que le buscaba tanta pelea, ella realmente no era de discutir arduamente con alguien pero con él era como si eso fuese lo único que podía hacer. Su hermano, que estudiaba psicología le diría que sería porque era su forma de mantenerse a raya de las emociones que él le provocaba, discutir con él era su defensa para no caer enamorada como tonta.

—Esperaba al menos un "Hola, Inuyasha" antes de esa pregunta —le dijo él con un ligero tono burlón.

—Lo siento. No esperaba visitas, y obviamente no esperaba que fueses tu quien tocara el timbre —admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Por qué viniste?

—Me preguntaba si quizás te gustaría salir conmigo a dar una vuelta.

Kagome por primera vez pudo verlo nervioso, hasta le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del hombre.

—Lo siento, pero no será posible.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien? —preguntó directo. Si la respuesta era sí, esperaba que no fuese con el molesto de Kouga.

—No, no estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedes salir conmigo?

—Es complicado.

—¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Si me vas a rechazar al menos pido que me digas el por qué.

En ese momento se escuchó un llanto proveniente del interior de la casa, e Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

Kagome miró un segundo a la casa y luego volvió su vista hacia él.

—Entra —le pidió, y después cerró la puerta tras él.

La siguió por un pasillo hasta la sala, vio a Kagome caminar hasta un corral ubicado en la parte norte de la habitación. Ella tomó un bebé en brazos.

—Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal —dijo ella y él supo que no hablaba con él.

La vio caminar hasta una mesa alta que estaba destinada como zona de cambiador. Se mantuvo en silencio viendo como la muchacha interactuaba con el bebé mientras lo cambiaba. Cuando terminó se volteó con el niño en brazos.

—Shippou, él es Inuyasha, un compañero de clases —le habló ella al pequeño que ahora lo observaba con interés—. Inuyasha, este es Shippou, mi hijo.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que se había enterado que Kagome tenía un hijo. Él día que fue a su casa la convenció para que le contase todo. Supo entonces que el padre del niño la había abandonado al enterarse del embarazo y a él le hubiese gustado poder conocerlo y darle su merecido. Ningún hombre podía ser tan irresponsable y desconsiderado.

Aquel día hablaron de muchas cosas, y ella le confesó que se sentía mal por hacer que su madre cuidara de su hijo cuando era su responsabilidad. Por ello él le había dicho que cuando quisiera podía llevar al niño a su casa, que no supondría problema mientras ellos se ocupaban del proyecto. Ella había rechazado el ofrecimiento de inmediato, y aceptó sólo después de que él se atreviera a contarle a Sesshoumaru y Rin acerca de su hijo.

Su hermano pareció no reaccionar ante la noticia mientras que Rin se emocionó de sobremanera, y fue ella quien la convenció de que llevara al niño para poder conocerlo. De modo que Kagome había terminado llevando al pequeño Shippou al menos dos veces a la semana.

Incluso su madre había quedado prendada del pequeño castaño, y sin habérselo pedido había accedido a cuidarlo mientras ellos trabajaban.

Los días que Kagome no llevaba al bebé, él la llevaba temprano a casa con el fin de que ella pudiese compartir más tiempo con su hijo. Y ella como agradecimiento lo había invitado a cenar en un par de ocasiones.

La madre de ella lo recibió con agrado y le agradeció que se preocupara de llevar a su hija a casa cada noche. El hermano menor de ella le preguntó si no le gustaría jugar una partida del videojuego con él que había empezado. Y el abuelo se había encargado de preguntarle un par de cosas acerca de la empresa de su padre, el hombre mayor parecía muy interesado en el tema de la administración, quizás por él había sido que Kagome decidiese tomar esa carrera.

En un par de ocasiones se había atrevido a tomar al pequeño y jugar con él. El niño se ensañaba con él halándole el cabello o mordiendo sus camisas o cualquier cosa que él sostuviese. Había terminado por llamarle "pequeño demonio", pero ciertamente se había encariñado con el hijo de su compañera.

Aquel día era uno en los que Kagome no había llevado a su hijo, y estaban en la parte del proyecto donde revisaban las encuestas que habían hecho para realizar las estadísticas.

Habían logrado avanzar bastante con el proyecto, ya no les faltaba prácticamente nada para terminar, él incluso había propuesto que comenzaran a reunirse los fines de semana para avanzar un poco más. Y si, para pasar un poco más de tiempo con la pelinegra. Las peleas entre ambos habían cesado casi por completo, y cuando lo hacían era más una especie de broma que una discusión.

Incluso su hermano había accedido a reunirse con ellos, aun cuando él le había dicho que no era necesario pues ya desde donde estaban podían avanzar sin su ayuda. Sesshoumaru, ignoró sus palabras y simplemente se apareció en el encuentro. Él había comenzado a sospechar que su hermano había comenzado a "sentir" algo por Rin, pero por nada del mundo se atrevería a preguntar.

En un determinado momento de la tarde Kagome recibió una llamada y la vio salir para responder, cuando regreso, la vio seriamente alterada.

—Debo irme. Mañana podríamos terminar con esto —hablaba mientras recogía su mochila.

—Yo me quedaré para terminarlo y así mañana podremos comenzar a montar la empresa ficticia, ¿les parece bien? —se ofreció Rin.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome, ignorando el comentario de la muchacha.

—Debo ir a casa —respondió ella simplemente—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Espera! —la tomó del brazo y la detuvo antes de que saliera del salón— Te llevaré.

—No, yo…

—Te llevaré —habló con un tono autoritario que muy pocas veces utilizaba.

—De acuerdo —soltó la azabache.

Rin vio como los jóvenes salieron apresurados de la casa. Se habían olvidado por completo de su existencia, al menos esperaba que lo sucedido no resultase siendo algo grave. En ese momento Sesshoumaru regreso a la sala, había estado en la habitación contigua en una video conferencia de su empresa.

—¿A dónde fueron Inuyasha y Kagome? —preguntó al notar la ausencia.

—A Kagome se le presentó una emergencia e Inuyasha se ofreció a llevarla. ¿Te molestaría quedarte a ayudarme a terminar esto? —le preguntó— Quisiera mañana poder comenzar a realizar la empresa ficticia.

Él podía negarse, obviamente, ya no era como si los fuese a guiar, para terminar eso como ella quería él debía trabajar.

—En lo absoluto —respondió con simplicidad.

Rin le dedicó una sonrisa, y Sesshoumaru la apresuró para que continuaran con lo que estaban haciendo.

Aunque Inuyasha se mantuvo preguntándole a Kagome que era lo que sucedía, ella se negaba a responder. ¡Por Dios bendito! Nunca la había visto tan alterada. Cuando se detuvo en el área de aparcado ella prácticamente saltó del auto y subió las escaleras corriendo. Él bajo del coche y la siguió de inmediato.

Se encontró con la puerta de la casa abierta de par en par y un llanto desesperado.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias —hablaba Kagome entrecortadamente.

Cuando llegó hasta la sala vio a la chica cargando a Shippou, tratando de calmarlo, pero el llanto del niño no parecía cesar de ninguna forma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó y en ese entonces Kagome volteó a verlo, la expresión en su rostro no era otra que de desconcierto.

—No es asunto tuyo. Vete —le dijo ella en respuesta. Él vio a la madre y luego a la criatura, el pequeño se llevaba una mano a la cabeza donde su madre le presionaba con un pañuelo.

—¡Oh! Inuyasha, gracias a Dios estas aquí, no me creo capaz de poder manejar —la madre de la chica bajaba las escaleras—. No he conseguido el carnet —dijo hacia Kagome.

Escuchó a la muchacha chillar de impotencia, cuando la madre de ella terminó de bajar las escaleras le entregó el niño y ella subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Inuyasha se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sin apartar la vista del pequeño castaño. El niño pareció reconocer su voz porque al instante abrió sus ojos para verlo.

—¡Asha! ¡Pupa!—exclamó el niño entre balbuceo y llanto, y extendió sus brazos regordetes para que lo cargara. Él tomó al niño y detalló un pequeño corte en el cuero cabelludo.

—Estaba arreglando la compra cuando escuche ruido en la sala, luego el llanto de Shippou, cuando llegue el corral estaba en el suelo y Shippou un poco más lejos llorando desesperado —explicó la mujer de forma breve.

—Ya, cachorro, te pondrás bien —le habló al infante meciéndole. Fue hasta donde colocaban los peluches del pequeño y tomó el que sabía era su preferido, uno con forma de zorro vestido con un traje de kimono, era un peluche de lo más peculiar. Se lo entregó al niño y este lo abrazó—. Eso es, calma cachorro —susurró y el pequeño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho dejando que su llanto comenzara a mitigar.

Kagome bajo las escaleras, inquieta, su hijo había dejado de llorar. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo su corazón se saltó un latido. Vio a Inuyasha acunando al pequeño en su pecho, se acercó al ojidorado con la intención de recuperar a su hijo.

—Ven conmigo, Shippou. Vamos a urgencias —extendió sus brazos al niño y este se encogió en el pecho del hombre.

—Asha —dijo el pequeño. Al ser un nombre tan largo el niño había tomado aquel diminutivo para referirse al ojidorado.

—Sí, es Inuyasha. Ven con mamá.

Kagome extendió su mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo para ver la pequeña herida y entonces el infante comenzó a llorar.

—¡Pupa! ¡Asha! ¡Pupa! —gritaba el niño tratando de alejar la mano de Kagome.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó curioso Inuyasha, antes no le había escuchado utilizar esa palabra.

—Es lo que dice cuando algo le duele —explicó ella.

—Entonces deja de tocarle —le dijo alejándose un poco de la pelinegra.

Kagome se sintió indignada ante aquella osadía. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle que hacer o no con su hijo?

—Calma, cachorro. Ya está, ya está —Inuyasha le hablaba al pequeño con una calma sorprendente. Se volvió a ella y le preguntó—: ¿Tienes todo para llevarlo?

—¿Ah?

—Vamos —dijo Inuyasha al momento que tomaba la pañalera que sabía ella llevaba cuando salía con Shippou.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio? Te llevare a urgencias —habló dirigiéndose a la salida.

Kagome tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y se apresuró en seguir al ojidorado, tomando su bolso con las cosas que le pedirían. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras vio a su hermano quien parecía arreglar algo en el asiento trasero del auto de Inuyasha, al ver bien se dio cuenta de que colocaba el asiento especial para niños. ¿Acaso Inuyasha le había pedido que lo pusiera allí?

Vio a Inuyasha sentar al niño en su silla con una pericia que parecía innata, es cierto que él ya la había visto a ella colocar el asiento y como era que lo aseguraba, pero no se imaginaba que él se mantenía atento a todo.

—Bien, cachorro. Vamos a dar un paseo ¿de acuerdo? —le habló al pequeño cuando terminaba de asegurarlo en la silla.

En cuanto él se apartó del asiento trasero ella se apresuró en tomar asiento a un lado de su hijo. Normalmente siempre iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto pero en aquella ocasión no quería separarse de Shippou.

Inuyasha subió al auto y encendió el motor. Le preguntó cuál era el hospital donde ella llevaba a Shippou y tras ella decírselo se puso en marcha. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Inuyasha conducía. Ella se mantuvo observando a su hijo todo momento, el pequeño se mantenía entretenido con su peluche. Cuando ella en un momento quiso revisarle la cabeza para poder ver la herida, escuchó la voz de Inuyasha.

—Kagome —habló con un tono casi amenazante.

—¿Qué? —se volteó y sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Comenzara a llorar —le dijo y luego regreso su vista a la carretera.

Kagome lo observó y notó que la forma en que se mantenía erguido al volante parecía diferente a la habitual, mantenía ambas manos al volante y parecía sostenerlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Es que acaso él estaba preocupado por su hijo?

Al llegar al hospital Inuyasha la dejó justo delante de la entrada de emergencias, y luego él fue a buscar un lugar para estacionar.

Se dirigió a recepción y comenzó con el trámite de ingreso. Al menos aquel día no había mucha gente esperando para ser evaluada por emergencia, y el residente de pediatría acababa de desocuparse, de modo que la hicieron pasar justo cuando Inuyasha entraba en la sala, le dedicó una mirada y él asintió dando a entender que la esperaría allí.

Cuando el residente comenzó a examinar Shippou, él comenzó a llorar llamando a Inuyasha. Después de pocos minutos de un llanto incesante Kagome le dijo al residente que regresaba en un segundo, salió de la sala de consulta y fue a buscar a Inuyasha en la recepción. Lo vio dar vueltas como perro enjaulado. Lo llamó y luego lo llevó hasta el consultorio. El niño al verlo extendió sus brazos hacía él en busca de refugio.

Inuyasha lo tomó sin problemas, y luego de un par de palabras el niño se calmó.

Kagome no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ella siempre había sido la única a quien su hijo llamaba cuando estaba enfermo o le dolía algo. Y ahora, como si nada Inuyasha comenzaba a hacer mella en la vida de su hijo. Y si era sincera consigo misma, también en su vida.

Él había cambiado en aquel tiempo, o bueno, quizás no había cambiado, quizás finalmente había decidido actuar como era realmente. Un hombre bondadoso que se preocupaba por los demás, pero que le gustaba aparentar que era el chico malo.

Para cuando terminaron de llenar todos los formularios ya había anochecido. Shippou se había dejado examinar en medio de quejas y berrinches que Inuyasha lograba calmar con algún juego o morisqueta.

La herida no había resultado ser profunda por lo cual sólo le colocaron un par de puntos de adhesivo que podía retirar ella misma al día siguiente. Le dieron las indicaciones y le dijeron que llevara al niño para una re consulta dentro de una semana.

Antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta Inuyasha se había encargado de pagar la cuenta, cosa que ella le riñó mientras él conducía de regreso a su casa.

—Ya está, me lo puedes pagar de una manera.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió dudosa.

—Aceptando salir en una cita conmigo —el paró en un semáforo y giró para verla, la mirada en su rostro le dijo que hablaba en serio.

Y justo en ese momento ella no supo que responder. Una parte de ella quería atreverse a salir con él, pero otra le recordaba lo que le había pasado la última vez que se creyó enamorada. Sólo que en esta ocasión no estaba sola tenía a su hijo con ella. No podía tomar una decisión sólo pensando en ella, debía pensar también en Shippou.

—¡Asha! —exclamó su hijo desde el asiento trasero del auto, como si con eso le dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella volteó a ver a su hijo y extendió un brazo para acariciarle el rostro.

Lo haría. Se arriesgaría.

* * *

Después de haber cenado en casa de sus padres, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin hasta su departamento. En las últimas semanas ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que ella se quedaba con él.

Ella había tratado de evitarlo diciéndole que si pasaba de la cena podía llegar a tiempo a la residencia, pero gracias a la insistencia de su madre la muchacha había accedido a quedarse a acompañarlos.

Sesshoumaru lo prefería de aquella manera. No le generaba confianza que ella estuviese sin compañía en la residencia. El fin de semana que no se reunieron se vio en la necesidad de escribirle para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, él, a quien no le gustaba conversar por teléfono bajo ninguna circunstancia se mantuvo conversando con ella un par de horas.

La razón por la cual era tan precavido, era que le generaba inquietud que el profesor de ella osara a irrumpir en la residencia buscándola. Sabía de un par de incidentes, que sucedieron en sus años de universitario, acerca de profesores que se aprovechaban que sus alumnas, y que lo colgaran si él permitía que algo así le sucediera a Rin.

Para facilidad de ella le había recomendado que llevase una muda de ropa, para que pudiese cambiarse y llevarla directamente a la empresa.

Se habían habituado a un cronograma. La llevaba todos los días a la empresa y luego él iba a realizar las terapias que le habían indicado. Pasadas las tres de la tarde se reunían todos en la casa familiar Taisho.

Durante el tiempo que él estuviese realizando las terapias podía encargarse de su empresa mediante correo electrónico y participando eventualmente en conferencias corporativas y video llamadas.

Pero las terapias se mantendrían hasta la semana próxima, ya que se había recuperado bastante el desgarro. Cuando llegase el momento hablaría con Rin para modificar la rutina.

Al llegar a su departamento la muchacha paso directamente a la habitación, como solía hacer siempre, había notado que al ella llegar, lo primero que hacía era cambiarse de ropa para ponerse lo más cómoda posible.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió hasta el sofá, sacó la laptop de su maletín y la encendió, aún le quedaban un par de cosas de corregir y de enviar para terminar con lo que se había acordado en la conferencia de aquella tarde.

Pasado un rato Rin apareció a su lado, acababa de ducharse y con una toalla secaba su cabello, la vio vestida con la camiseta que él le había prestado el primer día que se quedó allí. Ella le había preguntado que si no le molestaba que ella se la quedase, y él se la había cedido sin problema, ciertamente prefería verla puesta en ella.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? —sugirió ella sentándose a su lado.

—No. Tienes suficiente con el proyecto —habló mientras seguía tecleando.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. Tienes suficiente con ser el vicepresidente de una empresa y aun así te tomas el tiempo para ayudarme. Déjame a mi ayudarte en algo, si no entiendo algo o lo estropeo te dejare tranquilo, lo prometo —él se volteó a verla y la sonrisa en su rostro fue suficiente para que terminara accediendo.

Sesshoumaru le explicó que era lo que estaba haciendo y ella captó la idea al instante. Lograron hacer la labor fácilmente, incluso pudo adelantar algo de lo que tendría al día siguiente. Cuando se percató de la hora ya pasaban de ser las once de la noche.

—Deberías ir a dormir. Mañana te llevaré temprano a la empresa.

—No iré mañana. Fumigaran el área y dijeron que asistiera sólo el personal estrictamente necesario, los pasantes no estamos incluidos.

—Ya veo —dijo al cerrar la tapa de la laptop dejando por terminada de sesión de trabajo por aquel día.

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, regresó un minuto más tarde. Se detuvo en el umbral de la sala viendo la silueta de Rin. Ella estaba aún sentada en el sofá pero estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, en un movimiento que hacía a sus músculos tensionarse. Él quiso apartar la vista del busto de ella, de verdad lo intentó, pero los picos ingeniosos de ella le demandaban atención. Podría jurar que ella no llevaba brasier ni ninguna otra prenda debajo de la camiseta y aquello no era de ayuda para su impasibilidad. Salió de su trance cuando ella dejó de estirarse.

—¿Quieres un refresco o algo? —su voz sonó más ronca y rasposa de lo que hubiese deseado. Tenía la garganta seca. Necesitaba un trago, un fuerte trago.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó sentada viendo un punto fijo en la alfombra. Después de un tiempo soltó un pesado suspiro y volteó a verlo. La mirada que vio en el rostro de ella no la reconoció. Rin mordió su labio y soltó un soplido antes de hablar.

—¿Somos amigos, cierto? —le preguntó, y ciertamente no era eso lo que esperaba que ella le dijera.

—Si —respondió él, aún con la voz ronca.

—¿Amigos amigos o "amigos"? —el último amigos lo recalcó de forma diferente. Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué clase de amiga me consideras? —preguntó delante de él. Vio claramente el sonrojo que se marcaba en las mejillas de ella, y como parecía controlar el impulso de que sus labios temblaran.

—Rin… —dijo su nombre como un ruego.

Ella se acercó a él y sin que él hiciera nada para detenerla le rodeó el cuello son los brazos y lo besó. Por un momento él no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se quedó allí sintiendo los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Respondió al beso con ansia. Su sabor se le antojaba tan dulce, tan marcado de inocencia, que se vio forzado a apartarse.

—No podemos hacer esto —le dijo separándose de ella.

—¿Por qué? —la voz de ella parecía querer quebrarse.

—Tú eres tan… —calló al no saber cómo podía definirla. Era tan diferente a él.

—Entiendo —dijo ella de repente. Él la vio con una ceja arqueada—. Lo siento. Fui una tonta.

Entonces ella se fue corriendo a la habitación.

* * *

Rin quería morir, sí, eso o caer de un acantilado y quedar inconsciente, lo que fuese con tal de olvidar la estupidez que se había atrevido a cometer.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta?

Quería gritar y golpearse contra algo. Había actuado de una manera nada correcta, y lo que era peor, quizás hubiese perdido su amistad con Sesshoumaru por actuar de forma desesperada.

Tuvo que haberse controlado. Tuvo que haberse detenido a pensar y no actuar imprudentemente tal cual una niña.

¡Argh! ¿Por qué además de tener aquel rostro infantil tenía que actuar también como una niña? Era obvio que ningún hombre maduro, como lo era Sesshoumaru, se fijaría en ella. Pataleó en la cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación vio a la muchacha tirada en medio de la cama moviendo sus piernas continuamente. Eso no resultó bien. La camiseta se le había subido y dejaba de ocultar el perfecto trasero. Se contuvo de soltar un gruñido de deseo y desesperación.

Ella se veía tan pequeña en aquella cama, su cama.

—Rin —dijo el nombre de la muchacha con voz ronca.

La muchacha se quedó inmóvil en la cama y se volteó con tal lentitud que verla le pareció tortuoso.

Ahora era oficial. Quería morir. Desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Volverse un átomo y dejar de ser vista. Cualquier cosa era buena.

No había bastado con hacer el ridículo insinuándosele a Sesshoumaru, sino que además él la encontraba en la cama haciendo una pataleta cual niña pequeña. Él estaba de pie a un par de pasos de la cama, la miraba de una forma tan severa que la sintió como una reprimenda.

—¿Podrías cubrirte? —la voz de él se escuchó profunda, mucho más grave a como habitualmente se escuchaba.

Ella entonces cayó en cuenta que tenía la camiseta enrollada a mitad del glúteo. Con toda la prisa que fue capaz de obtener se puso de pie en un salto y su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate.

Sesshoumaru se había fijado mantener su vista en el rostro de la muchacha, de esa manera cierto musculo de su cuerpo no cobraba vida propia.

—No quiero que pienses que lo que dije era con intención de lastimarte —habló él con voz calma. El semblante de ella cambio de uno avergonzado a uno inseguro, la vio hundir ligeramente los hombros y desviar la mirada.

—No tiene importancia, de verdad. Actué sin pensar y… —soltó un suspiro— En fin, tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto.

—¿No quisiste hacerlo?

—No, es decir ¡sí! Pero… Olvidémoslo, ¿sí?

—No. Quiero que entiendas el por qué me detuve.

—Es bastante obvio —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es obvio?

—Alguien como tú, no pensaría siquiera en estar con alguien como yo. Con mi rostro de niña y mi comportamiento —ella hablaba moviendo las manos, en señal de que estaba nerviosa. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella—. Es muy razonable que no quisieras…

—Con un demonio, que si quería —admitió y le sujetó los brazos. Ella elevó la mirada claramente sorprendida.

Lo miraba con aquellos ojos cafés abiertos de par en par, sus labios ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto. Todo el conjunto se le antojó perfecto, y no pudo evadir lo inevitable. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó son furia, con todo su deseo reprimido, su ferviente necesidad de ella.

Rin gimió y él se apartó para recobrar la compostura.

—No mereces estar con alguien como yo —vio el rostro de ella descomponerse, estaba entendiendo mal—. Yo no te merezco. — Con una mano acarició el rostro de ella, aquel rostro tan hermoso, tan inocente— Eres tan inocente, tan cálida. No quiero dañarte, no quiero corromper tu esencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú eres como una hermosa flor, y yo soy veneno. Y a la larga el veneno termina marchitando a la flor.

—¿Y qué pasa si la flor quiere marchitarse? O quizás la flor conozca el antídoto para el veneno y pueda tolerarlo —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, y él entendió que estaba perdido.

Sesshoumaru se inclinó y junto su frente con la de ella. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma floral.

—No quiero que te marchites —dijo en un susurro.

—No lo haré.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día de la presentación del proyecto. Ya había terminado todo. Hace unos minutos les habían dado las notificaciones y habían logrado un asombroso sobresaliente.

Ahora los tres se dirigían a encontrarse con sus parientes que los esperaban fueran del aula. Kagome corrió hasta donde estaba su familia, y le sorprendió un poco que estuviesen conversando amenamente con los padres de Inuyasha, apenas y los habían presentado aquella misma mañana.

Inuyasha y ella recibieron las debidas felicitaciones de sus padres. Su padre había llegado al país una semana atrás para poder estar aquel día con ella, y Kagome le estaba profundamente agradecida por eso.

Vio a Izayoi e InuNo acercarse a Rin y felicitarla de la misma forma que habían hecho con su hijo. La familia Taisho las había recibido a ella y a Rin como parte de la familia.

Kagome se acuclilló delante el coche que llevaba su madre y vio a su hijo quien se había quedado dormido. Le arregló un mechón de cabello castaño y sonrió.

—Hemos decidido ir a almorzar todos juntos para celebrar —informó InuNo.

—Me iré ahora —le dijo en un susurro Rin a Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¿No nos acompañaras? —realizó la pregunta en voz alta, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Yo…

—Eso sí que no, señorita —sentenció Izayoi acercándose a la muchacha.

—No quiero irrumpir en un momento familiar.

—Rin, no seas tonta. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, debes acompañarnos.

—Me sentiré herida si no lo haces —dijo Izayoi tomando las manos de Rin.

La muchacha los vio todavía indecisa, y terminó asintiendo con una sonrisa tímida. Kagome pensó que de Sesshoumaru haber estado aquel día con ellos ella no habría dudado un segundo en acompañarlos.

Se escuchó un balbuceo provocando que Kagome volviese su vista al coche, Shippou estaba tallándose un ojo. Ella volvió a acuclillarse delante del cochecito.

—Hola, cariño —al verla, el infante exigió que lo tomará en brazos. Ella lo cargó gustosa.

—Hola, cachorro —saludó Inuyasha al pequeño alborotándole el cabello.

En aquellas semanas le había sorprendido la actitud que había tomado Inuyasha con su hijo, se preocupaba por él, lo cuidaba. Y con ella también era muy atento. Ellos habían comenzado a salir y hasta el momento no podía quejarse de él.

—Asha —balbuceó Shippou hacia el ojidorado, llamando su atención cuando él se alejó para ir a hablar con InuNo.

—Ya viene —le dijo Kagome. Vio a su hijo hacer un puchero y ver fijamente al ojidorado.

—¡Pa-pá! —gritó el niño en esta ocasión.

Kagome se quedó helada, su hijo nunca había utilizado aquella palabra. Y si, aquella semana la había escuchado mucho cuando ella se dirigía a su padre, pero no como para que él la utilizara.

Ella dirigió su vista hacia Inuyasha y él parecía haberse quedado de piedra viéndola a ella y a Shippou.

—Pa-pá, ven —pidió el niño viendo al ojidorado.

—Cariño, no. No puedes decirle así —le habló a su hijo y este la vio como si no la entendiera y luego volvió a donde estaba Inuyasha, ahora el hombre caminaba hasta ellos—. Yo no… yo no se lo enseñe…

Extrañamente Inuyasha en lugar de parecer molesto, parecía emocionado.

—Está bien —habló con una sonrisa, y con la misma tomó al pequeño que exigía su atención.

—¿No estas molesto?

—En lo absoluto. Ahora me han concedido el permiso para hacer esto libremente —y en ese momento se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, allí, delante de todos.

Se separaron a causa de Shippou.

—Pa-pá no —dijo el pequeño con seriedad—. Mami mía.

Inuyasha rió ante aquello, y Kagome no pudo evitar echarse a reír también.

—Creo que tenemos un pequeño aprovechador aquí —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y abrazando a la pelinegra.

Kagome se las apeó para que sus lágrimas no salieran, estaba realmente conmovida. En un principio jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que Inuyasha podía llegar a ser ese hombre que estaba abrazándola a ella y a su hijo, un hijo que no era de él; y aun así allí estaba. Y lo amaba, a aquellas alturas era una tontería tratar de negarlo, se había enamorado de Inuyasha Taisho.

* * *

Rin no había querido hacer viajar a su abuela en aquella oportunidad, era un viaje largo y en tal caso prefería tenerla a su lado el día de su graduación. Pero no podía evitar sentirse sola.

Le hubiese gustado que Sesshoumaru estuviese allí, después de todo él había sido parte fundamental en que pudiese terminar el proyecto. Pero aquella semana había tenido que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente.

Durante su ausencia se habían mantenido en contacto telefónico y por mensajes. Ella intentaba no escribirle demasiado porque sabía lo mucho que él detestaba comunicarse por aquel medio, pero más de una vez se había visto sorprendida al ser él quien comenzaba la conversación.

Su relación fluía de manera efervescente. Ella prácticamente había dejado de vivir en la residencia, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba en el departamento de Sesshoumaru.

Y cuando Rin planteó la idea de irse a vivir en otro departamento cuando terminase oficialmente la universidad, Sesshoumaru le había reñido pero terminó aceptándolo. En un principio él le había ofrecido que se fuese a vivir con él oficialmente, pero ella descartó, pues quería tener un espacio propio. Y pues, si en algún momento Sesshoumaru llegase a cansarse de ella, lo mejor era tener un lugar al cual poder ir.

Ella por su parte estaba segura de estar enamorada de él. Lo amaba entera y ciegamente.

Su teléfono celular sonó y ella se apartó del grupo cuando Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome, al parecer el hijo de ella había comenzado a decirle "papá" a Inuyasha, y eso resultaba algo muy conmovedor.

Al ver su teléfono vio un mensaje de Sesshoumaru sonrió antes de responderle. Le decía que esperaba que Inuyasha no hubiese estropeado la presentación del proyecto. Sesshoumaru podía decir ese tipo de cosas pero ella sabía muy bien que era alguien que se preocupaba por su familia.

—¿Se puede saber a quién le escribes tan sonriente? —escuchó una voz profunda a su lado.

Levantó la mirada y se volvió a mirarlo, y allí estaba él, vestido con su traje de ejecutivo. Sin poder controlarse dio un salto hacía él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¡Sessh!

Sesshoumaru recibió gustoso el abrazo de la muchacha, y pensó que era grato que alguien lo recibiese de aquella manera, con esa emoción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Me dijiste que no regresarías hasta mañana —comenzó a inquirir ella.

—Quería darte la sorpresa —respondió con simplicidad.

Y luego la besó, en aquella semana había sentido tal necesidad de ella que le parecía absurdo. Era algo que no le había sucedido antes, y que estaba seguro sólo se sentiría de esa manera con ella.

—Veo entonces que te gustan mucho más mayores —una voz rabiosa los hizo separarse.

Sesshoumaru vio al hombre que los había interrumpido y reconoció al profesor que se había propasado con Rin. La muchacha se tensó a su lado, y él le rodeó un brazo por la espalda.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho que lograran aprobar siquiera el proyecto, después de todo ni siquiera asistieron a una tutoría conmigo.

—No fue necesario. Tuvimos un tutor mucho mejor que usted —habló Rin con voz firme.

—¿Y quién te acompaña? Veo que no fue por la diferencia que edades que me rechazaste.

—Suikotsu, ¿no es así? —interrumpió Sesshoumaru al hombre.

—Sí. ¿Y usted es?

—Ahora recuerdo que el Director me pidió que le informase que se reuniese con él a la brevedad posible.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —el hombre no podía entender como Sesshoumaru tenía esa información.

—Acabo de hablar con él. Y me parece que estaba molesto. No acepta de buena manera que los profesores intenten aprovecharse de las alumnas —le dijo en tono envenenado viendo al hombre palidecer.

—Debo irme —Suikotsu se dio la vuelta y Sesshoumaru se apresuró a detenerlo.

—Una cosa más —y sin más preámbulos golpeó al hombre en el estómago.

Rin ahogó un grito cuando vio a Sesshoumaru golpear al Suikotsu, el profesor se encogió doblándose hacia delante y soltando una gran cantidad de aire, lo vio caer de rodillas.

El ojidorado se acercó de nuevo a ella y la hizo alejarse del hombre.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Hablar con el Director —dijo como si tal cosa.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Dijiste que no querías que afectara el proyecto y por eso espere.

—Nunca fue tu intención olvidarlo, ¿cierto?

—Ese bastardo merece pagar. Tiene suerte de que no tuviese más pruebas para entregarlo a la policía. Merece pudrirse en la cárcel.

—Sessh…

—¿Qué?

—Gracias —ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

Él podía llegar a ser cruel y utilizar palabras cortantes, pero lo cierto era que él era un hombre maravilloso.

—Vámonos —dijo él al separarse del beso, no podía estar más tiempo sin estar con ella.

—Tus padres han planificado una salida a almorzar —manifestó con una sonrisa.

—Podemos pasar de ellos. Vamos a casa —le dijo antes de besarla y luego la tomó de la mano para sacarla de la Universidad.

* * *

Izayoi vio que su hijo mayor había llegado y que estaba hablando con Rin, por un momento pensó en acercarse pero luego se lo pensó mejor y los dejó a solas. Se mantuvo observándolos hasta que los vio marcharse.

No podía estar más feliz. Sus dos hijos habían logrado encontrar a alguien que les hacía mostrar lo mejor de ambos.

Agradecía enormemente el momento en que las vidas de los cuatro se habían cruzado. Sin buscarlo, y sin quererlo. Pero los cuatro habían obtenido lo que necesitaban, aquello que les hacía falta: amor.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hello, baby girls! Aquí me tienen, justo a tiempo de mi fecha límite. Ya me salve del levantamiento(?)**

 **Como pudieron haberse dado cuenta el capítulo resulto bastante extenso, pensé en dividirlo, pero no quería hacerlo, quería dejar todo tal cual esta; algunas ya estaban preparadas para esto por mis publicaciones en Facebook e incluso me terminaron de convencer de dejarlo así.**

 **Espero que no les resultase tedioso y eterno. A mí en lo personal me gusto y me doy por satisfecha.**

 **¿Pensaron que tendrían una escena ricolina entre Sessh y Rin? Pues ya vieron que no, no lo creí necesario en la historia y sólo hubiese resultado relleno, cosa que el capítulo no necesitaba hahaha.**

 **Por allí me preguntaron, que si como se me había ocurrido la historia, y pues, emh… fue algo repentino, quise escribir algo que tuviese similitudes con el anime, como por ejemplo el primer encuentro de Sessh y Rin, las peleas de Inu y Kag. Que Kagome tuviese un hijo fue en parte por eso, en el anime Shippou era como un hijo para ella desde el momento en que lo encontraron, y aquí quise mostrar eso. Hablando con Rinnu, la persona por la que hice esta pequeña historia, me di cuenta que incluso colocar que Sessh practicara paracaidismo tenía sentido, ya que Sessh levita y de cierta forma saltar en paracaídas es como volar, ¿no?**

 **Y ya vieron cómo reaccionó Inu al saber del hijo de Kag, ¿No fue totalmente encantador y perfecto? Yo, particularmente, lo ame, no es por nada, y espero al menos haberles sacado un suspiro o un grito fangirl xD**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya mejor dejo de hablar, bastante tenían que leer con el capítulo y yo aquí extendiéndome.**

 **A modo de información, notifico lo siguiente:**

 **\- El 27 de agosto, estaré actualizando "Ella, tan inesperada", para los que siguen esa historia, no piensen que la tengo olvidada, sólo me estaba tomando mi tiempo.**

 **\- El 31 de agosto, publicaré el final de esta historia, siendo un Epilogo.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta pequeña historia. Son un encanto. Nos leemos pronto! Bye!**


	5. Epilogo

**Parte final del regalo de Rinnu.**

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

—¿De verdad tenemos que ir?

—Es el cumpleaños de tu hermano —respondió la pelinegra mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello.

—No creo que le importe demasiado si no vamos.

—Por favor, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿esa es la clase de comportamiento que quieres que tengan tus hijos cuando crezcan?

—Nuestros hijos se adoran —le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

—No será precisamente por tu ejemplo —refutó ella.

—Mamá, papá, ya termine de vestir a Kazuki —escucharon la voz de Shippou quien entraba en la habitación.

Voltearon en su dirección. Inuyasha comenzó a reírse, y Kagome negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a sus hijos.

Shippou, con siete años, iba vestido de manera corriente; su hermano Kazuki, por otro lado iba vestido con una serie de varios conjuntos de ropa, incluyendo el último disfraz que había utilizado el pasado Halloween, la camiseta de su dibujo animado preferido de momento, las botas de lluvia y el bolso que solía llevar al jardín de niños.

—No quería definirse por una sola cosa —respondió con sencillez el mayor de sus hijos.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Inuyasha y se acercó a los niños—. Termina de arreglarte para irnos.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha marcharse con los niños hasta la habitación que ellos compartían.

Seis años habían pasado desde que se graduaron de la universidad, y cinco desde que Inuyasha y ella se hubiesen casado.

La forma en que Inuyasha le había pedido matrimonio había sido de lo menos romántica que pudiese ser, y aun así había resultado perfecta.

El cumpleaños número dos de su hijo estaba próximo y ella estaba un poco saturada con todas las cosas que debía hacer.

—Déjame contratar la agencia de festejos para que se termine de ocupar de todo —le dijo Inuyasha una noche que había ido a cenar a su casa.

Él había tomado por costumbre ir a verla prácticamente todos los días y lo fines de semana planificaba alguna salida en la cual estaba incluido el pequeño Shippou, y las veces que quería salir sólo con ella el niño se quedaba con su madre o con la madre de Inuyasha, quien ya le había tomado un cariño enorme al infante.

Inuyasha se había vuelto parte de su vida, él se involucraba en sus cosas y la incluía a ella en las de él. Poco después de graduarse él había decidido comprar una casa y para ello le pidió ayuda para escoger un buen lugar, con la excusa de que él no sabría elegir correctamente, y al ella ser mujer sabría lo necesario.

—No quiero gastar dinero innecesariamente —le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Hace poco tiempo su abuelo había caído enfermo y tuvieron que ingresarlo al hospital, gracias al cielo que no había resultado nada serio, y luego de una semana de tratamiento hospitalario le habían dado el alta; pero los gastos médicos habían resultado elevados.

Ella había logrado pagar todo, pero parte de sus ahorros se habían visto afectados. En aquel momento Inuyasha se ofreció a cancelar todo el pago, pero ella se había negado rotundamente; él no tenía el deber ni la responsabilidad de pagar por los gastos de su familia, más bien hacia demasiado cargándose los gastos de Shippou cuando debía ir a alguna consulta. En más de una ocasión le había reñido por eso y él le refutaba diciendo que lo hacía porque quería hacerlo, y lo seguiría haciendo quisiera ella o no.

Definitivamente era un cabezota, un necio y orgulloso. Si, era todo eso, y ella no podía evitar amarlo con todo y esos defectos.

—Te dije que yo correría con los gastos.

—Y yo te dije que no lo aceptaría. Ya es mucho con que tus padres hayan ofrecido su casa para hacer la fiesta allí.

—Y eso es cosa de ellos. A mí no me has dejado ayudarte en lo absoluto —se quejó. Le molestaba que ella no se dejara ayudar por él. Con un demonio, él estaba allí para ella, para ayudarla, cuidarla, y si ella se lo permitía, hacerla feliz.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella y la hizo separarse de las figuras que ella estaba recortando, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá, la dejó sentada y luego él rodeó el sofá hasta quedar a la espalda de ella. Con parsimonia comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Ella gimió e intentó alejarse, la retuvo.

—Necesitas descansar. Entre tu trabajo, pasar buscando a Shippou en la guardería, ocuparte de él, es suficiente. Deja que yo me haga cargo de la fiesta.

—Es mi hijo —ella se ocupó de recalcar la palabra **mi** —, no puedo dejarte una responsabilidad que es mía.

—Una responsabilidad que yo quiero, y estoy pidiendo —dijo y dejó de masajearlo los hombros, rodeó nuevamente el sofá y se plantó delante de ella cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que sólo hay una forma posible para dejar de discutir por este tema.

Kagome lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Y cuál sería? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Que nos casemos —soltó como si eso fuera cualquier cosa.

Ella abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, de ninguna manera se le hubiese ocurrido que él le dijera eso.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —le dijo y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Nuestra casa los espera. —Kagome lo vio sin entender lo que decía.

—¿Nuestra casa?

—¿De verdad creíste que compre esa casa para mí sólo? La compre para ti y Shippou.

—No… Compraste esa casa cuando comenzamos a salir.

—Desde entonces sabía lo que quería.

Kagome intentó decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, no podía creer lo que él le decía. Era como un sueño, casi irreal.

—¿Vas a aceptar casarte conmigo, o tendré que arrancarte el "sí, acepto" a la fuerza?

Con esa pregunta Kagome se puso de pie colocando los brazos en jarra, aquel hombre era un bruto cuando quería.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que tuvieses un poco más de tacto? —replicó y entonces vio como en el rostro de Inuyasha aparecía una sonrisa, él sólo quería provocarla.

—Te casaras conmigo —le dijo sonriente.

—Yo no estoy tan convencida.

—Te daré un par de motivos, por los cuales deberías aceptar. Primero: soy un excelente partido; segundo: estas locamente enamorada de mi —con eso Kagome rodó los ojos y escuchó una risa por parte de Inuyasha—, sabes que es así; tercero: Shippou necesita un padre, y ya me dice papá, así que tengo ventaja por sobre cualquier otro; cuarto: te quiero en mi cama todas las noches, y sé que tú también lo quieres.

—Eres un idiota —soltó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Quinto —siguió hablando sin escucharla—: tu madre me adora, y mi madre te adora a ti; sexto: me gusta como cocinas.

—El mayor de los idiotas, definitivamente —habló y vio al hombre sonreír más.

—Creo que esos son suficientes motivos para que aceptes casarte conmigo. Oh, se me olvidaba algo; séptimo: te amo —confesó y tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas—, quiero compartir mi vida contigo y con Shippou, ser un padre para él y un esposo para ti. No es algo tan difícil de aceptar, ¿cierto?

Ella quiso refutarle, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Él era un completo idiota, pero era suyo, y ella estaba encantada de que así fuera.

Obviamente había terminado aceptando casarse con Inuyasha, y en aquellos cinco años no se arrepentía de nada. Él se había convertido en un esposo maravilloso y en un padre todavía mejor. Shippou lo adoraba, e Inuyasha lo quería como si fuese su propio hijo.

Luego de casarse una de las primeras cosas que hizo el ojidorado fue comenzar con los trámites para que Shippou tuviese su apellido, ella le había dicho que él no debía hacer aquello, pero él estaba decidido a reconocer al infante legalmente, quería que él pudiese disfrutar y disponer de todo, de forma legítima. En ese momento ella terminó de entender que él era el único hombre con quien ella podría compartir su vida.

Shippou a su vez, veía a Inuyasha como su padre. Aunque cuando el niño comenzó a hacer preguntas de por qué no tenía el color de cabello de ninguno de sus padres ellos le explicaron de la mejor manera, que su padre biológico era otro hombre, pero que Inuyasha era su padre de todas las demás maneras. El infante había tomado la noticia de forma tranquila, e incluso no volvió a mencionar nada hasta el día en que le anunciaron que Kagome estaba embarazada.

—¿No te emociona la idea de tener un hermanito? —preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

El pequeño se había quedado en silencio y abrazaba al que se mantenía siendo su peluche favorito.

—Quiero un hermanito, pero… —calló, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Vio a Inuyasha con inquietud.

—¿Qué sucede cachorro? —le preguntó con calma.

—Lo vas a querer más a él que a mí —dijo el niño en un hilo de voz.

—Cariño, eso no sucederá —dijo Kagome de inmediato.

Inuyasha tomó a Shippou en brazos y se acostó con él en la cama infantil.

—Escucha bien, cachorro. Tú eres mi hijo, y eso no va a cambiar por nada.

—El nuevo bebé será tu verdadero hijo, se va a parecer a ti —la voz del pequeño parecía quebrarse.

—Tú también eres mi verdadero hijo. Este bebé —indicó haciendo que Kagome se acercará y colocando una de las manos del niño en el vientre de ella—, tendrá mi sangre, pero no ocupara tu lugar aquí —señaló su pecho con una mano, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con toda la inocencia de un niño.

—Claro que si, cachorro —afirmó y lo acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo colgándose al cuello del ojidorado. Inuyasha sonrió al escucharlo, siempre se emocionaba cuando él lo llamaba así.

—Te quiero, cachorro.

—¿No queda un poco de cariño para mamá? —preguntó Kagome fingiéndose dolida, la verdad era que estaba conmovida hasta el alma.

—¿Qué dices cachorro? —se separó del niño y le dedicó una mirada cómplice— ¿compartimos un poco con mamá?

—¡Sí! —gritó el pequeño, y entonces Inuyasha le hizo un espacio a la muchacha para que se acostará con ellos. Y él rodeó en un abrazo a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Kagome no podía pedir más. Era la mujer más afortunada y feliz que podía existir. Inuyasha y sus dos hijos le ofrecían todo lo que necesitaba.

Envuelta en esa nube de felicidad terminó de arreglarse para alcanzar a su familia y salir a la casa familiar de los Taisho.

* * *

El vuelo de Sesshoumaru aterrizó a la hora pautada. Después de una semana fuera por cuestiones de trabajo por fin estaba de regreso. Descendió del avión y pasó por el control correspondiente, posterior a eso se encaminó a la puerta de salida, no llevaba más que una maleta como equipaje de mano, de modo que no tuvo que esperar como el resto de los pasajeros. Siempre que viajaba intentaba llevar sólo lo necesario para así acelerar el proceso de entrada y salida del aeropuerto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida se vio buscando a alguien. Aquel momento nunca le había importado, y ahora después de seis años seguía teniendo aquella emoción anticipada por el recibimiento. Y allí estaba ella, su esposa. Ella le dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas y él curvo sus labios como respuesta.

Al pasar la franja divisoria Rin se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los finos brazos. Sesshoumaru dejó la maleta a un lado y respondió el abrazo de su esposa.

Después de todos esos años Rin lo seguía recibiendo de la misma manera cada vez que él se ausentaba un par de días. Ella seguía siendo tan radiante, hermosa e infantil, y mostrando aquella madurez incongruente con su apariencia inocente, tal como el día que se le presentó en la casa de sus padres.

Ella se separó un poco, sin apartar los brazos de su cuello, y le dio un beso en los labios. El beso de ella era tan dulce y ardiente como lo recordaba.

Rin era su antítesis en todo sentido, ella era dulce, ingenua, delicada; mientras que él era frio, irascible, rudo, insensible a todo lo demás que no fuese ella.

Se separaron del beso y ella se mantuvo observándolo con aquella sonrisa que lo había cautivado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sesshoumaru gruñó y se separó de ella para tomar su maleta.

—¿No pudiste olvidarlo? —preguntó en tono cansino.

—¡Claro que no! Es tu cumpleaños —ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Él negó y se encaminó a la salida del aeropuerto con Rin colgada a su brazo disponible.

Otra cosa que los diferenciaba marcadamente, era la emoción que ella sentía por los cumpleaños, mientras que él no les encontraba la mayor emoción. En una ocasión ella intentó hacerle ver el por qué eran importantes, y él sólo pudo añadir otro motivo para que a él no le importasen.

—Celebrar los cumpleaños son importantes porque es una forma de demostrarle a las personas que son especiales para ti. Tu familia y amigos se reúnen para conmemorar algo.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando no tienes nadie con quien celebrarlo?

—Siempre habrá alguien.

—Rin, sabes la clase de hombre que soy. No tengo lo que se pueda llamar amigos, y tolero a muy pocas personas —bufó.

—Me tienes a mí, y a tu familia. A tu familia le importas, y yo te amo así que eso es suficiente para celebrarlo.

—¿Aun cuando no estoy interesado?

—Sobre todo si no estás interesado. Vamos, debes sentir al menos un poco de emoción.

—No, en lo absoluto. Puedes preguntarle a mi madre, hace años que no veo un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Oh, eso debe ser muy triste.

—No…

—Eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora. De ahora en adelante celebraremos cada uno de tus cumpleaños —ella hablaba con tanta ilusión que se vio en la obligación de tomarle la palabra.

De aquello habían pasado cinco años, y desde entonces ella se ocupaba de planificarle una fiesta de cumpleaños quisiera él o no. Y aquel día no era la excepción.

—Dame las llaves —pidió cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

—Sólo si me aseguras que no te desviaras —advirtió ella.

—Como si tuviese opciones.

Rin sonrió y le entregó las llaves del auto.

Subieron al auto y él se puso en marcha, irían a casa de sus padres. Su esposa había arreglado toso para que justo cuando él llegase de su viaje se hiciera su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Él por mucho prefería ir a su departamento y quedarse con Rin por lo que quedaba del fin de semana. Pero había aceptado aquellas molestas reuniones para "celebrar" su cumpleaños, y lo había hecho sólo por la ilusión que le daban a la muchacha. No quería ser él quien destruyera sus emociones, aun cuando no estuviese precisamente entusiasmado.

Aunque a él no le gustase su cumpleaños, hacia todo por hacer especiales los cumpleaños de Rin, la llevaba a un lugar especial, y luego organizaba una reunión a la cual asistían familiares y amigos, y lo hacía porque sabía que para ella era importante. Y él se esforzaba por ofrecerle lo que ella merecía.

Ella merecía seguir teniendo aquella ilusión por su cumpleaños, sentirse querida, importante, especial, porque lo era. Y él haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerla feliz y que no perdiese su ánimo, porque era lo que se había prometido cuando decidió casarse con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa familiar ya estaban todos reunidos en el área de la piscina.

—Eh, cachorros, vayan a felicitar al abuelo —escuchó que su hermano le hablaba a los niños.

Sólo unos segundos después los hijos de Inuyasha se abalanzaron sobre Sesshoumaru. Él ni siquiera se inmuto. Le molestaba más el comentario de su hermano, al llamarlo abuelo. En los últimos años las canas en sus sienes se habían extendido, cosa que le desagradaba.

Rin siempre intentaba hacerle ver que esas canas lo hacían ver atractivo, y que resultaban atrayentes, que resaltaban parte de su carácter. Ella en realidad estaba encantada con que él las tuviese, incluso le confesó que la primera vez que lo vio en la piscina sus canas fueron una de las primeras cosas que llamaron su atención.

Aquella condición de aparición de canas de forma prematura, lo había heredado de su padre, mientras que Inuyasha mantenía su cabello pulcramente negro tal como su madre.

La tarde pasó de forma agradable y Sesshoumaru la soportó de la mejor manera. Vio a Rin y con sólo observar lo feliz que se veía, podía decir que aquello valía la pena.

La abuela de ella, Kaede, desde hace años se había ido a vivir a la ciudad, por sugerencia de él. Al menos una vez al mes Rin ocupaba un fin de semana para ir a visitarla, y era un fin de semana que él se veía privado de tenerla, y por ello les sugirió la idea de que Kaede se mudase a la ciudad, de esa forma podrían verse las veces que quisieran; logró convencerlas sin mucho más.

Aunque ciertamente lo había hecho por su conveniencia, no quería estar lejos de Rin por más tiempo del que ya su trabajo le exigía. Se había vuelto demandante en lo que a ella se refería, ella era una parte fundamental de su vida, su eje central.

En aquel momento observaba a Rin participar en una especie de juego con los hijos de su hermano. La razón por la que ellos no tenían hijos era muy sencilla, ella había aceptado casarse con él, cuatro años atrás, con la condición de que no tuviesen niños todavía, ella no se sentía preparada para ser madre y quería dedicarse a su trabajo, no se había esforzado tanto para dejar su profesión tan pronto, eso era lo que le había dicho.

Sesshoumaru había estado de acuerdo, en él no había sentido ese instinto paternal, de modo que no tenía inconveniente en que los niños tardasen en llegar.

—¿Cuánto más planeas esperar para darme un nieto? —escuchó la pregunta de parte de su madre que se había acercado hasta él.

—¿No te conformas con los hijos de Inuyasha?

—No es lo mismo, también quiero un nieto tuyo y de Rin, una niña no estaría mal.

—Estoy seguro de que Inuyasha y Kagome no tendrán problemas en darte una nieta. ¿Cierto, hermano?

—No es a mí a quien se lo están pidiendo, aunque no tendría problema en realizar el encargo.

—Hazlo entonces. Problema resuelto.

—Sesshoumaru…

—Madre, Rin y yo no tendremos un hijo sólo para complacerte. Estamos perfectamente sin niños que molesten.

—Oh, por Dios, hijo, no deberías decir eso.

—Es la verdad, algunas personas estas hechas para ser padres, otras, como yo, preferimos una vida sin niños.

—No puedes pensar de esa manera, es horrible.

—Es lo que es.

—¿Rin, estas bien? —escuchó a Kagome hacer la pregunta. Volvió la vista hacia su esposa y la vio de pie observándolo.

Ella pareció reaccionar y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Sí. Ehm —comenzó a titubear—, iré a terminar con las cosas que quedan para la cena —habló con voz nerviosa. Sesshoumaru la observó hasta que desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Le parecía extraño que ella actuara de esa manera, en cuanto tuviesen un momento a solas se encargaría de averiguar que le sucedía.

Durante la cena notó a Rin callada y evasiva, cosa nada común en ella. Ni siquiera probó bocado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó directo cuando estuvieron solos en la cocina.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—No comiste.

—No tengo hambre, comí demasiados bocadillos.

—No, no es cierto.

—Como sea, no tengo hambre. No vas a obligarme a comer, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—No me vengas con eso. Tienes algo, no has dicho palabra durante la cena.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—No es común en ti.

—Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

—No te creo.

—Bien, Sesshoumaru, cree lo que quieras. No voy a discutir por esto —al decirle eso lo dejó sólo en la cocina.

Un rato más tarde, cuando le cantaban cumpleaños, notó aún más el distanciamiento de Rin. Ella solía permanecer a su lado y era quien le ofrecía un abrazo luego de soplar las velas; en aquel momento no fue así, se mantuvo alejada y fue la última en acercarse a decirle algo, y cuando habló lo hizo dedicándole una extraña sonrisa.

No parecía estar molesta, cuando ella estaba molesta solía decírselo, era algo más. Ella parecía haber perdido parte de su emoción habitual.

Durante el camino al departamento Sesshoumaru intentó entablar una conversación con ella, no se adaptaba a la idea de que ella estuviese tan callada.

—Había pensado en ir el próximo fin de semana a saltar, tenemos tiempo sin ir —habló sin apartar su vista de la carretera.

Antes de que ellos se casaran Rin había sentido cierto interés por el paracaidismo, y le pidió si podía practicar con él. Luego de lo que había pasado con Sara no le habían quedado muchas ganas de practicar con alguien más, pero al ser ella quien se lo pedía no pudo negarse. Antes de hacerla saltar desde un avión la llevó a una serie de prácticas en salas de simulación y terreno firme, no se arriesgaría a que ella tuviese algún accidente. Y luego de que ella hubiese realizado su primer salto, no hubo vuelta atrás, lo acompañaba a cada práctica, en cada salto, era algo más que compartían, aquella pasión de poder desplazarse con total libertad en el aire.

Rin era su compañera para todo.

—No podré acompañarte —respondió ella—, le dije que mi abuela que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? —inquirió con sospecha, ya que el domingo podrían ir sin problemas.

—No lo sé, posiblemente. Lo mejor será que vayas sólo. —Sesshoumaru notó el nerviosismo en la voz de ella.

—Podríamos ir mañana —sugirió.

—No —respondió ella de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?

Ella titubeo, y él entendió que le ocultaba algo.

—Debo realizar un par de informes.

—Entiendo.

En ese momento ya entraban en el estacionamiento del edificio, Sesshoumaru aparcó en el lugar de siempre y en silencio terminaron el trayecto hacia su piso. Al estar en el departamento Sesshoumaru no aguanto más la actitud de Rin.

—¿Puedes decirme que es lo que sucede? ¿Hice algo?

—No hiciste nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Ahora no quiero hablar de esto. Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru.

—Espera —la detuvo cuando pasaba a su lado para dirigirse a la recámara. Ella no solía ser tan evasiva—. Dime que sucede. Háblame —con una mano acarició el rostro de ella. Rin negó y tragó saliva.

—No puedo, ahora no. Por favor —en su voz había más que suplica, y en sus ojos vio algo que no había visto nunca, inseguridad, angustia. Pronto ella se alejó de su lado y lo dejo en medio de la sala.

Pensó en seguirla pero se contuvo, si seguía insistiendo posiblemente discutirían de peor manera.

Fue hasta el minibar y se sirvió un trago, antes incluso de tomar el primer sorbo se detuvo al ver una caja en la mesa de la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y dejando el trago en la mesa tomó la caja, no era demasiado grande, y estaba forrada con papel decorativo, había una pequeña nota en la que leyó: "Feliz cumpleaños Sessh". Al parecer aquel era el regalo de Rin, lo que indicaba que ella tuvo que haber estado realmente mal para no entregárselo personalmente, a ella le encantaba darle sus regalos.

Rompió el papel y dejó al descubierto el contenido de la caja. Lo primero que se encontró fue una pequeña franela, tomó la delicada prenda y leyó lo que mostraba "Feliz día papi".

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados ante lo que aquello podía significar, dejó la prenda a un lado y tomó una hoja doblaba que quedaba en el fondo de la caja, la desdobló y leyó el contenido. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al leer aquellas pocas palabras.

Soltó la hoja y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la habitación. Entró en la recámara justo en el momento en que Rin salía del cuarto de baño, la muchacha dio un respingo ante su entrada acelerada.

Rin lo vio acercarse manteniendo un paso lento. Ella lo veía con expectación. Sesshoumaru lo había descubierto.

Había sospechado de su embarazo antes del viaje de Sesshoumaru, pero lo había confirmado cuando él estuvo fuera. Pensó que la noticia le daría al menos un poco de ilusión, y no había querido decirle por teléfono porque quería hacer un momento especial. No lo había comentado con nadie ya que quería que él fuese el primero en saberlo, deseaba compartir esa emoción con él de primera mano.

Pero cuando lo escuchó decir aquellas palabras en casa de sus padres, se sintió dolida. Desde ese momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Tuvo que haberle planteado a él la idea de tener hijos antes de tomar la decisión por su propia cuenta. Había estado tan ansiosa y emocionada con la idea de ser madre que no pensó seriamente en decírselo, y lo justificaba diciendo que de aquella manera podría sorprenderlo.

Todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos creía que él la había apoyado con el hecho de no tener hijos, a modo de respetar sus deseos de querer avanzar profesionalmente. Pero luego de escucharlo, sus creencias se fueron abajo, él había hablado de tal manera que dejaba claro que prefería no tener hijos, de ningún modo.

El resto de la velada fue un verdadero desafío, hubiese preferido alejarse de todos y encerrarse hasta que le resultase inevitable confesarse. Pero no podía hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la conocía demasiado bien, y la única razón por la que él no había insistido en hablar, era porque él solía darle su espacio y prefería evitar un enfrentamiento que luego no dejaría nada positivo.

Había estado tan ensimismada en lo que sentía, y pensando en lo que podría suceder, que había olvidado por completo la caja que había preparado para él.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó, y le acarició una mejilla.

—Quería hacerlo, pero quería sorprenderte. —Rin liberó un suspiro— Luego tú dijiste esas cosas, y… ya no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

—¿Yo dije…? Oh, lo que le dije a mi madre —en ese momento Sesshoumaru comprendió todo, la actitud decaída de Rin, su distanciamiento.

—Debí haberte preguntado si querías tener hijos, o tú tuviste que haberme dicho desde un principio que no te interesaba —ella comenzó a hablar con rapidez.

—Tranquila.

—¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando no se si vas a querer a este niño o no? —estalló ella separándose de él. Desesperada comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación—. No es algo por lo que pueda estar tranquila. Tendré un hijo, y ni siquiera sé si su padre lo aceptara. Incluso ahora podría ser catalogada como la peor madre del mundo.

—¿Podrías detenerte un segundo? —preguntó frenético, alzando una octava de su voz. Rin se detuvo a mirarlo con sorpresa, él no solía hablarle de aquella manera.

Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta ella, y al estar delante de Rin se arrodilló y se abrazó a la estrecha cintura.

—Hola, pequeño —susurró en el vientre de ella.

Rin cubrió su boca con sus manos para acallar un jadeo. Luchó contra el torrente emocional que fluía en ella, no quería llorar pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—Creo que tu madre está pasando por un ligero ataque de ansiedad. Normalmente no es tan volátil ni insegura, de modo que te aseguro que será una madre maravillosa para ti. Yo, por otro lado, quizás no resulte el mejor padre, pero me esforzare para serlo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó con su monologo se puso de pie y con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Rin.

—Quiero a nuestro hijo, ¿está claro? —terminó preguntando con voz seria, aunque en tono suave.

—Lo que dijiste…

—Lo dije para que mi madre dejara de insistir con el tema. Fue la manera más cortés que se me ocurrió.

—No fue cortés en lo absoluto —acusó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Para mí lo fue —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Vio que Rin sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, no aprobando lo que decía.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y deposito un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

—Te amo. Me has dado el segundo mejor regalo.

—¿El segundo?

—Sí, el primero fue cuando apareciste en mi vida —confesó y después unió sus labios con los de ella.

Él no solía decir o hacer cosas como esas, pero en aquellos años Rin se había metido tan profundamente en su ser, que en ese momento las palabras sólo fluyeron. Dijo lo que sentía y no se sintió vulnerable por ello. Con ella nunca se sentía vulnerable.

Rin era su compañera perfecta, su alma gemela como dirían los románticos. Para él, Rin era su razón de ser feliz. Porque de algo estaba seguro, si sus vidas no se hubiesen cruzado él no hubiese logrado sentir aquello con nadie más.

* * *

—Se ven tan tranquilos —murmuró Kagome mientras observaba a sus hijos desde el umbral de la habitación.

Acababan de dormir a los niños, no les había costado mucho ya que habían quedado agotados luego de haber jugado en la piscina.

—De esa forma esconden muy bien los demonios que son en realidad —dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla por la espalda.

—Pues, de acuerdo con Izayoi, tú no eras precisamente un angelito de niño —le dijo al darse la vuelta en el abrazo, y sin separarse de él cerró la puerta del cuarto infantil.

—De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no? —recorrieron el trayecto hasta su habitación manteniendo el abrazo, Inuyasha se mantenía caminando de espaldas.

Kagome pensó que no podía ser más afortunada, había conseguido no sólo a alguien que la amase a ella, sino que además aceptaba a Shippou como hijo propio, y lo amaba como tal.

Al llegar a la recámara Inuyasha se encargó de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—No les gustara eso —habló entre risas pues el ojidorado había comenzado a besar su cuello.

Los niños tenían como costumbre de fin de semana ir hasta su habitación y despertarlos de un modo nada delicado, habían tomado aquella rutina después de que Kazuki comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Ahora mismo no me preocupa eso. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando que quiero una niña.

—La pedofilia es un delito grave —dijo Kagome en tono de broma, e Inuyasha rió.

—Una mini Kagome para consentir —siguió hablando.

—Y para convertirte en un celoso y sobreprotector —añadió ella con una sonrisa.

—La cuidare lo necesario.

—Un poco más que eso, y lo sabes.

—Un poco —admitió y luego le ofreció un mordisco en el cuello.

—Será la niña más sobreprotegida, un padre y dos hermanos mayores.

—Como tiene que ser. ¿Ese es un sí?

—Sabes que sí. Después de todo, se necesitan refuerzos femeninos en esta casa —respondió con una sonrisa.

Hubo pocas palabras después de eso, ocuparon sus pensamientos en asuntos más importantes.

Sus vidas se cruzaron por azares del destino, y aunque su comienzo no fue el mejor ni el más fácil, habían terminado siendo lo que cada uno necesitaba en la vida del otro.

* * *

No todo lo que sucede en la vida es casualidad, o coincidencia. En ocasiones el destino tiene reservada ciertas cosas para cada individuo, y termina uniendo a personas que de no tener nada en común terminan siendo ese algo fundamental para el otro.

Vidas cruzadas, destinos conectados, hilo rojo, tantas formas de definirlo y ninguna abarca por completo todo lo que representa. Sólo aquellos que se atrevan, y tengan la suerte de aprovecharlo podrían saber lo que realmente significa encontrar la pieza faltante para dar sentido a su existencia.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello, baby girls! Después de haber dormido sólo dos horas, escribir en el trabajo, golpearme la mano y sufrir dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño, aquí me tienen, justo a tiempo sobre mi fecha límite.**

 **Realizar este epilogo fue todo un desafío desde las primeras líneas, después que había tomado un tema objetivo me vi brutalmente afectada cuando comencé a escribir. El tema de los cumpleaños resulta un poco (mucho) delicado para mí, y en otras fechas no me hubiese afectado, pero al estar tan cerca el infortunado día pues terminó por afectarme bastante todo el asunto.**

 **Les comento esto porque siento que debido a eso me perdí bastante en lo que quería plantear (un cumpleaños emocionante), y quizás algunas partes parecen forzadas o mal manejadas, pero se debe a mi propio estado emocional, que es un completo desastre ambulante.**

 **Pido disculpas por no haber podido ofrecerles lo mejor de mí. Dicen que al uno transmitir sus emociones a un escrito queda mejor, pero yo aquí he sentido que ha resultado ser lo contrario.**

 **Y creo que ya mejor dejo de molestarlos con mis desastres emocionales y me marcho.**

 **Espero no haberlas decepcionado demasiado, y una vez más pido disculpas.**

 **Gracias a esas lindas personitas que me dejaron comentario, o me hicieron saber que estaban leyendo esta historia, fue parte de mi motivación para terminar.**

 **A la cumpleañera, por la que me anime a hacer esta pequeña historia, mi querida Rinnu, espero que el Epilogo haya cumplido con las expectativas, ya ves que la familia Taisho sigue creciendo. Y espero que guardes esta historia como recuerdo de que tienes personitas que están pendientes de ti, y a quienes les importas tu y tu cumpleaños.**

 **En relación a otras actualizaciones, no me comprometeré con nada, pues no quisiera escribir y que mis emociones tomen control de la historia; quiero ofrecerles lo mejor.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. Gracias, una vez más, por su apoyo, y nos seguiremos leyendo.**

 **PD: El requeme de los últimos dos párrafos es debido a la falta de sueño hahaha.**


End file.
